Les 7 baisers capitaux
by Calamithy
Summary: oneshot posté en 7 parties distinctes sans cliffhanger, yaoi. 8 personnes se retrouvent pour décompresser... une personne en particulier va déguster. Au sens propre, bien sûr. Baiser n 7 : Poker Face. Finito !
1. Prologue et La bête est de sortie

**Disclaimers**** : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : One-shot posté en 7 parties, romance, humour. Yaoi.  
**

**Rating : **T

C'est quoi ? Luna et moi sommes dans un lit, sur le point de dormir, en nous racontant quelques bêtises, des souvenirs... et ce monstre est né. C'était censé être court, l'intégralité fait 38 pages !

**Résumé : Les Preventers ont besoin de décompresser. Et ils ont trouvé un moyen excellent de le faire. Aux dépends d'un certain pilote ?****  
**

**Dédicace : Pour ma Lunanamoi :) Merci ma crevarde pour ton nonospitalité !  
**

**Micis**** ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot.**

**PS : je poste bcp en ce moment. Mais c'est ce que je fais quand je suis contrariée ou inspirée, j'écris, ça peut s'arrêter du jour au lendemain. Je suis contente en tous cas de pouvoir partager :p**

**Avertissements : nos pilotes boivent quelques petits verres chez Quatre et surtout, ne bougent pas de chez Quatre. Les personnages ne subiront jamais les conséquences d'un abus, ceci est une fiction et vous êtes des êtres humains.  
**

* * *

**Les 7 baisers capitaux  
**

**-**

**Appartement de Quatre Raberba Winner, Genève, 24 mai AC 202, 00h20**

**-**

**Prologue + baiser n°1 : La bête est de sortie**

**-  
**

Après une longue journée à traquer le méchant, faire de la paperasse pour raconter comment on a arrêté le méchant, faire des speechs pour dire à quel point c'était important d'avoir arrêté le méchant –et que pour en arrêter d'autres il faudrait voter d'ailleurs les élections étaient pour très bientôt… –

-

Reprenons. Après une très longue journée, six Preventers – dont un redoutable homme d'affaires auquel on donnerait le bon dieu sans confession -, une dangereuse femme d'affaires très femme fatale et une hyper ministre qui voulait être une présidente conpétente – s'étaient retrouvés chez l'un d'entre eux – le plus riche -, pour pouvoir décompresser, comme d'habitude. Oui les journées à la con se reproduisaient un peu trop souvent.

-

Et quand on dealait avec des meurtres, des assassins dont les commanditaires ne seraient traduits devant aucun tribunaux – ce qui donnaient plus de travail en les éliminant et oui la paperasse -, des hommes d'affaires qui vous obligent à faire des OPA et des politiciens moches et machistes, quoi de mieux pour se vider la tête que de boire un coup et de jouer au jeu le plus con du monde ?

-

Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait se bourrer la gueule, pas bon pour la santé, pas assez chic et surtout trop de risque de perte de contrôle.

-

Alors ils préféraient trouver une excuse pour boire quelques verres, avec pour seule limite savoir monter les escaliers de Quatre parce qu'ils dormaient et ne vomiraient pas chez lui et que surtout personne ne les aiderait à les gravir ces marches.

Et cette excuse ce n'était pas leur journée respective : c'était le jeu des « je n'ai jamais »

Celui qui « a déjà » boit et celui qui n'a jamais ne boit pas en règle générale.

Mais ils avaient corsé le jeu : celui qui n'avait pas devait ôter un vêtement.

Celui qui avait énoncé, un ou n vêtements.

Comprendre que si la personne qui jouait avait dit « je n'ai jamais mangé de pommes » et que deux personnes n'en avaient jamais mangé, le joueur ôtait deux vêtements.

Si la personne qui « n'avait jamais » n'était pas l'énonciateur, elle ne retirait qu'un seul vêtement.

-

Ils étaient donc assis dans le salon cosy de Quatre : Zechs, Wu Fei et Dorothy étaient sur le canapé de cuir noir, Réléna et Duo face à face dans les fauteuils assortis. Heero et leur hôte étaient assis sur deux des chaises en merisier empruntés à la salle à manger.

-

Deux bouteilles de tequila, des shots. Il y avait une bouteille inentamée de jus d'oranges pressées et de sirop de grenadine sans eau, histoire de dire qu'il y avait des fruits mais certainement pas pour se faire une tequila sunrise du pauvre, non, non. Y avait quand même des cacahuètes pas grillées car plus de goût dont le paquet avait été littéralement éventré quand sur la même table des bâtonnets de carottes et une sauce ciboulette-fromage blanc étaient restés intacts. Go figure.

-

Après la conversation de routine « alors, ta journée » et la réponse commune « tu te fous de moi ? », Trowa décida d'ouvrir les hostilités.

-

- Je n'ai jamais fait de vrai strip-tease.

-

Trowa, Quatre, Réléna, Duo et même Heero descendirent cul sec leur tequila.

Heero haussa les épaules devant l'air étonné des autres, surtout celui de Réléna :

-

- Tu serais étonné de ce qu'on peut nous faire faire en mission. Mais, tu as bu ton verre aussi ?

- Tu serais étonné de ce que l'on peut faire pour maintenir la paix.

-

Zechs ôta sa chemise kaki qu'il portait sans cravate en essayant de zapper les informations qu'il venait bien malgré lui d'obtenir de sa chère et naïve petite sœur tandis que Wu Fei ôtait sa cravate parce qu'il était protocolaire au possible.

Duo se moquait ouvertement et gentiment de l'ex pilote 05 parce que pour lui ôter une cravate revenait à faire un strip. Ah, la pudeur…

Trowa ôta boots, chaussettes et pantalon noir, ne laissant que la cravate sur son corps bronzé. Miam.

Dorothy haussa un sourcil et ôta son sexy gilet rouge – elle avait prévu le coup malgré la chaleur –

avant de dire :

-

- Ce sont les gens qui se déshabillent pour moi et non le contraire. C'est ton tour, Wu Fei.

- Je n'ai jamais pleuré… entre AC 196 et aujourd'hui.

- Espèce de salaud. Tout ça pour que je retire mon polo. Et toi tu retires tes boots ?

-

Wu Fei leva le majeur de la gloire.

-

- Vengeance ! Justice ! Tricheur ! T'as un débardeur sous ton polo.

-

Duo tira la langue du crevard absolu.

-

- Et ouais. Suis frileux.

- Injustice. Merquise c'est ton tour.

-

Le beau blond ex masqué se gratta le menton, semblant réfléchir.

-

- Hm... voyons. Je n'ai jamais été plaqué.

-

Tout le monde but - oui, même Heero et ça n'étonnait personne qu'à son âge il ait eu une vie privée - sauf Dorothy et Quatre… qui se regardaient avec une mine dubitative.

-

- Eh bien Dorothy, tu ne bois pas ?

- Pourquoi, je devrais ?

- Allons, tu as bien au moins été plaquée une fois.

- Ah non, je suis formelle. Par contre, toi…

-

Quatre leva un sourcil très haut.

-

- Tu as la mémoire courte. Nous sommes sortis ensemble une fois ou deux et je t'ai envoyé un email pour te dire que c'était une erreur.

-

Dorothy plissa le regard.

-

- Nous avons couché ensemble et je t'ai envoyé un sms pour te signifier qu'il te faudrait trouver un autre fourreau pour ton épée cassée. Je préfère les hommes, les vrais.

- Figure-toi que moi aussi, Dorothy. Et tu y ressembles beaucoup, mais tu n'es qu'un ersatz.

-

Ils écarquillèrent tous les yeux mais Duo était bien trop choqué pour se retenir de marcher sur une mine.

-

- Vous avez couché ensemble ?

- Oui.

- Vous êtes malades ? Comment le monde a pu survivre à ça ?

-

Leur réponse fut catégorique et synchrone :

-

- Rien à se mettre sous la dent.

-

Puis Quatre reprit la conversation, à l'attention de Dorothy.

-

- Je n'ai jamais reçu ton sms par contre j'ai l'accusé de réception de mon email.

- Le truc qui dit que le message s'est affiché mais que cela ne signifie pas que je l'ai lu ou compris ? N'importe qui aurait pu l'ouvrir ce message.

- Peut-être. En tous cas moi je n'ai pas reçu ton sms.

- Et pourtant j'ai l'accusé.

- L'accusé ne met pas à l'abri d'un problème de réseau…

- Même pour un message satellitaire ?

-

Duo leva les yeux au ciel et lança.

-

- Buvez tous les deux ou ne buvez pas. Mais perso, je trouverais ça con qu'on soit venus pour boire un coup et que vous loupiez des tours pour des conneries.

- Ah ouais pas con…

- Loin d'être con, Cat. Puisque c'est comme ça, buvez un shot ôtez un vêtement, comme ça vous serez à égalité.

-

Quatre croisa les bras.

-

- Retirer un vêtement serait me donner tort. Et je n'ai pas les mêmes souvenirs que la dame.

- Et je n'ai pas les mêmes souvenirs que le monsieur.

-

Quatre décida de couper la poire en deux. Il déboutonna entièrement sa chemise kaki sans la retirer et Dorothy en fit autant avec sa blouse de soie noire, révélant un soutien-gorge pigeonnant de la même couleur.

Ils secouèrent la tête et trinquèrent ensemble avant de boire cul sec leur tequila respective.

Les autres frémirent. Ils venaient d'échapper à une apocalypse.

Zechs ôta ses boots et son pantalon kaki sous le regard avide d'un Duo qui voyait un Adonis de très près.

Heero leva alors son verre.

-

- Je n'ai jamais tué.

-

Duo sourit largement.

-

- Toi, tu veux boire, mon pote. Et t'as encore tous tes vêtements !

-

Les anciens pilotes et Dorothy s'apprêtaient à faire gloulou, ravis, quand Réléna grogna ouvertement.

-

- Et toi, là, tu ne veux pas que je picole ! J'en ai marre que tu me protèges tout le temps, Heero !

-

Le dit Heero ne savait pas où Réléna voulait en venir.

-

- De quoi tu parles ? Y a pas si longtemps je voulais te tuer !

- Sans blagues, pourquoi je suis punie ? C'est injuste !

-

Dorothy leva les yeux au ciel :

-

- Réléna tu leur fournis les subventions. Tu tues autant qu'eux !

- OUAIS ! Pardon, OUI !

-

Et Réléna se prit un double shot pour fêter le tout.

Duo renchérit.

-

- S'il avait vraiment voulu te punir il aurait dit : « Je n'ai jamais piloté de Gundam » Et avant que tu ne prennes une dose t'as pas subventionné nos Gundam. T'as pas piloté par procuration.

- Tu te venges parce que j'ai eu un double, hein ?

- Ouais. Et parce que t'as empêché Heero de se déshabiller.

-

Elle lui décocha un petit sourire sincère en ôtant son ses escarpins.

-

- Salaud !

-

Duo lui répondit avec le même sourire, levant son verre en son honneur.

-

- Salope.

-

Et les autres burent également, riant aux éclats.

Quatre leva son shot, prêt à boire.

-

- Je n'ai jamais eu de relations sexuelles… dans un Gundam.

- …

- …

- Connard.

- Duo !

- Quoi, Dot ?

- Tu me l'as ôté de la bouche !

-

Tous s'apprêtèrent à ôter chemise, t-shirt, cravate, robe ou jupe… sauf Quatre, qui leur lança un regard dédaigneux avant de s'apprêter à boire.

Il fut coupé dans son élan par Trowa qui soulevait son t-shirt kaki col V, montrant ses tablettes de chocolat au caramel… et qui parlait.

Ah oui, il parlait. Mais on avait du mal à l'écouter quand on écoutait ses hormones et ses yeux.

-

- Mytho.

- Plait-il ?

- Il n'y a pas assez de place pour faire ça, Quatre. On peut y tenir à deux, on l'a fait mais on n'a rien fait d'autre. Et c'est pas l'envie qui m'a manqué… tu étais blessé et vulnérable et tu aurais faiblement protesté pour la forme.

- En gros t'aurais fermé ta gueule sur le chemin de l'hosto et Tro t'aurais donné un peu de réconfort avant le billard.

- Merci, Duo, pour cette petite traduction.

-

Quatre rosit légèrement avant de passer le shot entre ses tablettes.

La température venait d'augmenter de dix degrés.

Il répondit.

-

- Trowa il y a assez de place pour se faire… plaisir. Allons, allons.

-

Du coup presque tout le monde but, au grand étonnement des hommes qui décrétèrent, voyant la mine réjouie de Dorothy Catalonia, qu'ils ne « voulaient ni savoir, ni imaginer »

Réléna se débarrassa de sa petite robe parme à bretelles. Elle se retrouva en bustier et slip parme assortis.

Wu Fei retira discrètement l'attache de sa queue de cheval : il n'aurait jamais fait ça à Nataku.

Presque ni vu ni connu s'il ne bougeait pas trop la tête. Si Maxwell le voyait, il ne finirait pas d'en entendre parler.

C'était au tour de la blonde amazone de lever son verre.

-

- Je n'ai jamais eu de relations sexuelles…

- Ben voyons, on a tous envie de boire, essaie d'être plus subtile.

- Heero, veux-tu me laisser finir ? Je n'ai jamais eu de relations sexuelles avec un homme.

-

Presque tout le monde but son shot gaiment.

Dorothy esquissa un sourire, savourant sa tequila.

-

- On reconnaît les gens ouverts…

-

Wu Fei avait donné son shot à Millardo pour pouvoir retirer sa chemise. Il était torse nu. Dorothy poursuivit sa pensée.

-

- Ou pas.

- Ptite maline.

-

Dorothy tira la langue à Duo.

Wu Fei avait pris quelques shots et n'en sortait assez dignement, si rouge et légèrement en sueur qu'il était.

Bon, ok, il était un peu pompette, au point de se pencher un peu trop sur Zechs pour récupérer son verre, en lui disant – les spectateurs pourraient considérer que ce n'était pas « dit » mais « susurré » un « merci » au creux de l'oreille.

Une Réléna complètement euphorique répondit à retardement à Dorothy

-

- Quoi qu'il y a de l'espoir.

-

Zech souffla, charmeur.

-

- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient…

-

Il évita une tape derrière la tête d'un brun à la chevelure lisse – et semblait-il lâchée - avant de dire.

-

- Ma sœur, c'est ton tour.

-

Réléna sourit aux anges.

-

- Je sais pas quoi dire. Je suis bourrée…

- On l'est tous un peu, chérie. Dis un truc que tu as forcément connu, comme on fait tous !

- Je ne sais pas, Dot, on a parlé cul déjà ? Parlons sentiments pour une fois.

-

Trowa se décomposa.

-

- Oh putain on boira plus là.

- Mais si, Trowa. Si vous n'avez pas connu ça vous êtes vraiment passés à côté de quelque chose.

- Si c'est un truc de filles il y a de fortes chances pour qu'on ne connaisse pas.

- Et puis je suis bourrée. Une princesse bourrée. Fous-moi la paix.

-

Réléna éclata de rire et les autres prirent peur.

-

- Ok, j'ai trouvé. Je n'ai jamais connu de baisers qui tournent la tête et donnent la chair de poule… Les baisers mieux que dans les films.

- Oh, ce n'est que ça, Léna-Chérie…

- Tu m'as fait peur, femme.

-

Et ils s'apprêtèrent tous à boire quelque chose…

Sauf Heero qui était à présent torse nu, lançant son t-shirt noir à Réléna.

Duo était choqué.

-

- C'est une blague.

- Mais non.

- Oh le pauvre… ¤ regardant le torse, les biceps, la ligne volontaire mais douce du visage… ¤ faut remédier à ça ?

- Oui, Quatre, tu as raison.

- J'ai souvent raison, Trowa.

-

Heero refusa catégoriquement.

Enfin, il refusa tout court en essayant d'être catégorique. Mais ses phrases incisives perdaient de leur sel avec un verre vide à la main.

-

- Non non. Je ne suis pas assez bourré pour ça. Et vous êtes trop bourrés pour que j'y vois un quelconque intérêt.

-

Réléna eut un cri du cœur.

-

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu loupes ?

- Non puisque je le loupe ? Et puis tu sais j'aime le reste, Réléna… oh oui j'aime le reste. Mais les baisers je m'en fous.

- Dans ce cas si tu t'en fous, tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'on t'embrasse à tour de rôle ? Disons vingt secondes par tête ? 2 minutes 20 ?

-

Dorothy aurait bien roulé une pelle à Quatre.

S'ils n'étaient pas ensemble, c'était effectivement parce qu'ils se ressemblaient trop. Il rebondit sur l'idée.

-

- Tu évaluerais nos baisers et tu élirais le meilleur baiseur…

-

Dorothy éclata de rire et les autres suivirent.

Wu Fei tenta un timide.

-

- S'il ne veut pas…

- Enfin, Wu Fei. Tu ne voudrais pas faire bénéficier 01 de notre savoir-faire ? C'est plutôt lâche que de fuir devant la tâche, tu ne crois pas.

- C'est vrai qu'il ne serait pas honorable de ne pas lui faire connaître une expérience forte surtout quand tu es en présence d'un orfèvre en la matière. En cela tu n'as pas tort, Merquise.

-

Duo leva les yeux au plafond.

-

- Ca va les chevilles, Fei ? Et puis Heero est un mec et toi c'est pas ton truc.

- Heero est, il faut lui... Oh, je suis là !

- On s'en fout.

- ...

- Fei !

- Bref. Pour répondre à ce que tu disais Maxwell, ce n'est pas une question de genre.

- Et qu'est-ce selon toi ?

- Une initiation, Merquise. Un échange. Un partage. Un apprentissage. Un cheminement. Un aboutissement. Une découverte. Une renaissance. Une…

-

Heero se frappa le front de la paume de la main.

-

- Ta gueule, Wu Fei.

- Une communion…

- … Bon, je veux bien me faire embrasser par une chèvre pourvu qu'il se taise.

-

Réléna se leva pour embrasser son frère.

-

- Merci d'avoir lancé Wu Fei. Heero est canon, on veut tous l'embrasser. Je te ferais faire une statue.

- Je t'en prie. Il est soporifique quand il parle d'honneur. Il s'est lancé tout seul. Et je préfèrerai de la monnaie ni sonnante ni trébuchante.

- Tu acceptes les chèques ?

- Seulement les espèces petite sœur.

-

Le regard de Heero s'assombrit.

-

- Et si aucun de vous ne me satisfait… omae o korosu.

-

Heero fit son regard le plus froid du froid du très froid.

Les autres ne virent qu'un Heero un peu bourré et se détournèrent de l'action comme si de rien n'était.

Quatre lança la question à 1 000 000 de dollars.

-

- Bon, qui commence ?

-

Heero prit deux shots de tequila en cachette alors qu'ils la jouaient à shi fu mi.

Un shi fu mi à sept pouvait laisser le temps de s'endormir.

Un ordre de passage fut déterminé tant bien que mal.

Le premier désigné fut Trowa.

Il se leva tel un fauve, avec grâce et puissance.

-

- Woow… ça risque d'être sympathique.

- Attends de voir ce que ça donne, Dorothy.

- J'aime bien le côté sauvage Léna-Chérie. Les fauves, j'en fais des carpettes, comme les ours.

-

Soudain Trowa fondit sur Heero, l'attrapa par la nuque et glissa sa langue dans sa bouche.

Le barbare…

Puis il entreprit de laisser son appendice tourner à une vitesse assez astronomique, laissant le pauvre métis ouvrir et refermer la mâchoire avec la sensation de faire du hula hoop.

Et ça tournait, tournait, tournait comme dans un tambour. Bientôt le mode essorage ?

Et puis il y avait cette mèche plutôt sexy requalifiée idiote parce qu'elle finissait par lui polir la pommette comme une peau de chamois.

Il ne s'étonnerait pas de voir sa joue gauche scintiller comme le crâne de M. Propre.

-

- Wow. Trowa place la barre très haut. Ça a l'air agréable…

- Tu veux tester, Winner ?

- Je ne suis pas contre un peu de plaisir, moi. Quelle que soit la provenance.

- Par contre si j'étais toi, j'attendrais les impressions de Heero avant de me prononcer.

- Wu Fei n'a pas tort.

- Merci Merquise. Même si je pense qu'un baiser est avant tout personnel. Yuy n'est pas forcément une référence en matière de jugement.

-

Réléna aurait levé les yeux au plafond si ça ne l'aurait pas empêché de voir le spectacle.

-

- Oh, comme c'est sensé, Wu Fei ! Alors pourquoi essayons-nous nos techniques sur ce cobaye si nous savons que ça ne sert à rien ?

- Dois-je te rappeler, Réléna, que nous ne sommes pas tout à fait dans nos états normaux ?

- Tu veux dire que je suis la seule à avoir fantasmé sur ses lèvres et sur son corps ? Ou la seule à ne pas être hypocrite ?

- Avec tout le respect que je te dois, Réléna. Si tu n'étais pas hypocrite, tu n'aurais utilisé aucune excuse.

- Je t'emmerde Wu Fei. Quatre ?

- Oui ?

- Trois, deux, un…

-

Lorsque Trowa ôta sa langue des lèvres de Heero, le jeune homme eut quatre mots pour définir le truc qui lui était passé dessus : à ne jamais reproduire.

Trowa, voyant les pupilles dilatées eut un sourire sexy avant de dire :

-

- Alors ?

-

Heero secoua la tête.

-

- Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ce sera l'extase.

- Mais c'était un baiser passionné dans la plus pure tradition gitane ! Callente et tout le tralala.

- C'était une opération commando. C'était un baiser de mercenaire. C'était un baiser-machine à laver. Et y a plus une goutte d'eau dans le tambour.

- …

- Je n'ai plus de salive. Plus de souffle. Plus rien. Aucun survivant. Suivant ! On n'a pas toute la soirée.

- Hmph. De toute façon tu n'es pas doué.

- J'ai jamais prétendu l'être contrairement à certains.

-

Trowa vint se rasseoir, rouge pivoine et dégoûté et se resservit un shot pour se consoler.

Les autres en reprirent un aussi, pour se consoler avant d'avoir à l'être.

Personne ne semblait vouloir se lancer, ils avaient peur de la réaction de Heero, peur d'être ridicules…

Avaient-ils un peu dépompétisé ?

Tu parles.

Réléna avait les yeux qui brillaient. Réléna avait une mission. Réléna incarnait la compassion.

La sagesse de la paix. La douceur de la conviction. Elle incarnait un idéal et Heero la regardait droit dans les yeux, pensant qu'elle ferait preuve d'intelligence et réorienterait le jeu vers quelque chose qui n'impliquerait ni lui, ni ses lèvres. Mais elle était bien trop partie pour ça.

Quand lui pensait à sauver sa peau, l'ex princesse pensait à la douceur de son contact.

Quand Heero pensait « au secours », Réléna pensait qu'il avait « besoin de tendresse »

De caresse. De la douceur, ce genre de chose que seule une femme peut comprendre et donner.

Les hommes pouvaient être si stupides et barbares…

-

- Je crois que c'est mon tour. Il faut lui faire oublier le mode essorage. Vient le temps de l'amidonnage.

-

-

**Tzusuku**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu – surtout à toi ma Lunanamoi ! Gros bisous !

Extrait du baiser n°2 :

Réléna tendit la main et caressa du bout des doigts les courts cheveux sur la nuque puis les joues de Heero, qui se couvraient d'une légère barbe.

Puis elle rougit : elle réalisait son rêve d'adolescente… même si ce rêve était bien loin d'elle à présent.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne ressentait plus la même chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas en profiter un peu.

-

- Heero a l'air tétanisé.

- Mais non, Dorothy, il a juste l'air…

- Tétanisé ? Si tu ne le vois pas, Quatre, change tes lunettes.

- Je n'en porte pas.

- Ceci explique cela.

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy ¤ fatiguée ¤


	2. La Belle et euh le crapaud

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : One-shot posté en 7 parties, romance, humour. Yaoi.**

**Rating : **T

C'est quoi ? Luna et moi sommes dans un lit, sur le point de dormir, en nous racontant quelques bêtises, des souvenirs... et ce monstre est né. C'était censé être court, l'intégralité fait 38 pages !

**Résumé : Les Preventers ont besoin de décompresser. Et ils ont trouvé un moyen excellent de le faire. Aux dépends d'un certain pilote ?**

**Dédicace : Pour ma Lunanamoi :) Merci ma crevarde pour ton nonospitalité !**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot.**

**PS : je poste bcp en ce moment. Mais c'est ce que je fais quand je suis contrariée ou inspirée, j'écris, ça peut s'arrêter du jour au lendemain. Je suis contente en tous cas de pouvoir partager :p**

**Avertissements : nos pilotes boivent quelques petits verres chez Quatre et surtout, ne bougent pas de chez Quatre. Les personnages ne subiront jamais les conséquences d'un abus, ceci est une fiction et vous êtes des êtres humains.**

* * *

**Les 7 baisers capitaux**

**-**

**Appartement de Quatre Raberba Winner, Genève, 24 mai AC 202, 00h40**

**-**

**Baiser n°2 : Un putain de conte de fées comme dirait l'autre. Ou La Belle et... euh le Crapaud**

-

Elle s'approcha de son garde du corps et lui décocha un sourire compréhensif en même temps qu'un regard entendu.

Oui, elle le comprenait. Et si elle l'avait vraiment compris, elle avait compris que dans les yeux bleus il y avait l'incompréhension la plus absolue.

Réléna tendit la main et caressa du bout des doigts les courts cheveux sur la nuque ainsi que les joues de Heero, qui se couvraient d'une légère barbe.

Puis elle rougit : elle réalisait son rêve d'adolescente… même si ce rêve était bien loin d'elle à présent.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne ressentait plus la même chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas en profiter un peu.

-

- Heero a l'air tétanisé.

- Mais non, Dorothy, il a juste l'air…

- Tétanisé ? Si tu ne le vois pas, Quatre, change tes lunettes.

- Je n'en porte pas.

- Ceci explique cela.

-

Indifférente aux prêchi-prêcha extérieurs, l'ex princesse de Sank regarda dans les yeux un Heero à présent inexpressif – ou résigné - avant de lui faire un petit sourire…

et lui administrer un bon gros baiser sur les lèvres.

-

- Oh, par mes ancêtres…

- Remets-toi, Wu Fei.

- Je vais avoir du mal. Ta sœur est une redoutable combattante.

- Tu envies son baiser ?

- Non. Elle est en train de l'achever. C'est une arme de destruction massive.

-

Un smooch bruyant et aspirant qui donna l'impression à Heero d'être une chambre à air dépressurisée au maximum. Et ce n'était pas le délicat coup de langue qui allait servir de rustine pour sa pauvre petite bouche torturée.

-

- Wu Fei a raison, elle va le tuer !

- Enfin, Quatre…

- Il est tout rouge ! Tout blanc ! Tout bleu !

- Il aime peut-être ça ?

- Heero Yuy est un sadique, Trowa. Pas un masochiste.

- Ah, tu n'as pas tort.

- Je sais. A ce rythme, il lui faudra une pompe à vélo pour récupérer l'épaisseur de ses lèvres.

-

Quand le ministre daigna quitter la bouche de son ex prince charmant, une pensée vint à celui-ci :

Poisson rouge. Et il était hors de l'eau. De l'air !!

C'était une question de survie…

-

Réléna se releva, un sourire ému éclairant son visage de madone en slip-bustier chic.

Elle se servit un shot : elle l'avait bien mérité et l'avait embrassé avec fougue, avec panache.

Et il avait l'air à la fois impassible et sur une autre planète. La princesse avait révélé le prince à ses sens… dépuceleuse de baisers, dénicheuse de talent. Elle regrettait presque que Heero n'ait pas dit « je n'ai jamais connu d'orgasme » On avait beaucoup de certitudes quand on était parti au pays des pochetrons. Des certitudes dont on ne se rappelait heureusement pas le lendemain.

Elle demanda.

-

- Alors ?

-

Heero cligna des yeux, essayant de ne pas lorgner sur la bouteille.

-

- Je crois que je resterais éternellement un crapaud, Réléna.

-

Heero parlait comme s'il avait embrassé un ballon de baudruche.

Une voix d'extraterrestre.

Il racla alors que la douce princesse répondait, interloquée.

-

- Un crapaud ?

- Un goujat si tu préfères. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été embrassé par un poulpe. C'était un baiser-ventouse. A vous déboucher… tout.

- …

- Je crois que tu as redressé ma scoliose tellement tu as mis la pression fort.

- Hmph. Un crapaud, assurément.

-

Et sur cette dernière phrase Réléna lui vida le reste de son shot sur la tête avec un immense sourire.

Manque de pot pour elle, il ne restait que quelques gouttes, elle avait tout bu la goulue.

Heero n'avait pas l'air fâché, non. Il avait les yeux qui brillaient et un sourire étincelant.

Il devait être plus bourré qu'il ne l'était.

Sauf…

Sauf que ses yeux avaient pris un éclat surnaturel et le sourire était si étincelant qu'il en était plus que glacial. Et Réléna se trouva hypnotisée malgré elle, tout en donnant l'apparence de ne pas l'être du tout.

Tout le monde observait l'action en silence, notant mentalement et scrupuleusement les erreurs qu'il ne fallait pas commettre, n'osant pas respirer.

-

- ¤ gros rot ¤ Hamdoulillah.

- Hmm Quatre… j'aime quand tu dis des mots doux.

- Il dit « j'ai soif », Tro.

- Tu as la bouteille Duo, ressers-nous !

-

Oh puis si ils respirèrent : ils finirent leur shot de consolation sans la moindre considération pour Réléna, elle avait creusé sa propre tombe.

Ou alors elle savait y faire avec Heero puisque, depuis le temps, il n'avait jamais levé la main sur elle.

L'ex princesse attendit que la Terre cesse de tourner trop vite avant de se rassoire dans son fauteuil avec la sensation qu'elle n'avait jamais été si proche de mourir.

Si si, avec le revolver pointait sur lui et son air tout lobotomisé, Heero était moins effrayant et déterminé qu'avec un sourire.

Parce que oui, tout le monde avait vu clair dans son jeu et ses actions étaient sans équivoques : à la base il ne voulait pas la tuer, il le devait : à l'époque ce n'était pas personnel.

Et ce soir ça l'était en quelque sorte devenu.

-

- Oulala ça va chier…

- Mais non, Duo.

- T'as pas peur, Quat ?

- Il n'a aucune raison de la tuer. Elle le paye. Et…

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Pourquoi tu la regardes comme ça ?

- Ok. Là j'ai peur.

-

Elle avait les tétons qui en pointaient : elle était aussi sadique que masochiste, elle.

Elle se passa la langue sur les lèvres avec un frisson… et sur le coup Heero cessa de sourire, une énorme goutte de sueur sur la tempe, seule trace d'une quelconque nervosité.

Elle lui avait fait peut-être peur ?

En tous cas, ils hésitaient un peu plus à aller honorer ce pari fou, peut-être était-ce pour cela que Heero se montrait on ne peut plus dissuasif ?

-

- C'est un fiasco. Peut-être devrions-nous lui offrir une chèvre ?

- Parce que tu crois qu'elle sera plus douée que toi, vile femelle ?

-

L'un d'entre eux ne ferait pas dans son froc. Il irait se battre aussi et vaincrait.

Il but son shot cul sec et se leva, prenant appui sur l'épaule de Merquise.

Qui se redressa en lui tenant les hanches délicieusement – et malheureusement – recouvertes d'un pantalon.

Heero but le sien sans broncher.

-

- Très bien, allons-y.

- « Allons-y », oui. Wu Fei et son ego s'en vont en guerre.

- Dorothy ne me fais pas rire. Je risque de tâcher la moquette de Quatre.

- Léna Chérie si tu fais ça je ne suis pas sûre que tu survives à cette soirée.

-

En dehors de l'effet dissuasif de Yuy, Wu Fei en avait un peu marre que l'autre asiatique du groupe attire systématiquement toutes les attentions, tous les regards. Toute l'admiration.

Lui aussi était un beau gosse ! Lui aussi était brave, fier, altier, intelligent, gradé et même, il pouvait le dire sans fausse modestie, très beau. Encore plus depuis qu'il s'était laissé pousser les cheveux jusque sous ses omoplates, passant du statut de queue de rat à queue d'étalon nain ou de poney, dixit Duo. Sauf que là ils étaient lâchés.

-

- Tu es prêt pour le baiser du dragon, Yuy ?

- Tu as une haleine de feu ? Je suis né pour survivre.

- Hmph. Tu en redemanderas, je te le garantis…

- Si tu le dis.

- Dommage qu'on ne filme pas. Ça va être magique.

- Duo ?

- Oui, Dot' ?

- Nous sommes chez Quatre Raberba Winner, tu penses sincèrement que rien n'est filmé ?

- Et meeeerde…

- Il conserve tout, éventuellement pour nous faire chanter. Tout est sous contrôle.

-

**Tzusuku**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu – surtout à toi ma Lunanamoi ! Gros bisous !

Extrait du baiser n°3 :

- Il l'embrasse avec les yeux, on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge.

- Enfin, Trowa…

- Une vrai jeune fille.

- Trowa !

- Oui, Quatre ?

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy ¤ file ¤


	3. Le baiser mortel très mortel du Dragon

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : One-shot posté en 7 parties, romance, humour. Yaoi.**

**Rating : **T

C'est quoi ? Luna et moi sommes dans un lit, sur le point de dormir, en nous racontant quelques bêtises, des souvenirs... et ce monstre est né. C'était censé être court, l'intégralité fait 38 pages !

**Résumé : Les Preventers ont besoin de décompresser. Et ils ont trouvé un moyen excellent de le faire. Aux dépends d'un certain pilote ?**

**Dédicace : Pour ma Lunanamoi :) Merci ma crevarde pour ton nonospitalité !**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot.**

**PS : je poste bcp en ce moment. Mais c'est ce que je fais quand je suis contrariée ou inspirée, j'écris, ça peut s'arrêter du jour au lendemain. Je suis contente en tous cas de pouvoir partager :p**

**Avertissements : nos pilotes boivent quelques petits verres chez Quatre et surtout, ne bougent pas de chez Quatre. Les personnages ne subiront jamais les conséquences d'un abus, ceci est une fiction et vous êtes des êtres humains.**

* * *

**Les 7 baisers capitaux**

**-**

**Appartement de Quatre Raberba Winner, Genève, 24 mai AC 202, 00h45**

**-**

**Baiser n°3 : Le baiser mortel... très mortel du dragon  
**

-

Wu Fei se posta ainsi très calmement devant Heero. Etudiant son visage, plissant les yeux, scrutant son expression, méditant.

Il fallait savoir observer pour mieux attaquer. Etre un roseau sous le vent, un sapin dans sa montagne, le torrent d'une cascade. Le scarabée d'un disciple d'Obi Wan Kenobi.

Certes, le pseudo soldat parfait était un homme, l'un de ses principaux rivaux, un vénérable être humain qui s'était racheté une conduite.

Le type honorable à abattre parce qu'on les avait comparé assez souvent et surtout parce que, dans la liste des remerciements après la guerre, personne ne regardait les autres noms après Heero Yuy.

Et c'était le premier.

-

- Enfin Dot ! Tu fous quoi là ? D'où tu sors ça ?

- De mon sac à main. Une femme du monde est plus nue sans sac à main coordonné que dans le plus simple appareil.

- Ca je m'en fous. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ton palm ?

- Je ponds un œuf, Duo.

- …

- Je check mes emails, pourquoi ?

- C'est à toi qu'il faut poser la question !

- La réponse est simple. Je m'emmerde.

- …

-

Chang Wu Fei inscrirait son illustre nom dans l'histoire et dans les mémoires.

Certes, un peu alcoolisées.

-

- Il l'embrasse avec les yeux, on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge.

- Enfin, Trowa, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre…

- Une vrai jeune fille.

- Trowa !

- Oui, Quatre ?

- …

- Dorothy ? Tu peux me prêter ton palm ?

- Je m'en sers, Trowa. Décidément les hommes sont bêtes ce soir.

-

Des cheveux un peu indisciplinés, des sourcils un peu drus, des yeux mi bleu moi gris, légèrement en amande, un nez à peu près fin et une bouche ni trop fine ni trop épaisse…

Heero Yuy était entre l'orient et l'occident. Heero Yuy n'était pas un pur-sang, n'était pas parfait.

Toujours entre deux, Yuy était un homme-sandwich. L'homme de l'à peu près. Minable.

Le minable avait les paupières lourdes. L'homme de la justice pensait trop, il avait les narines qui frémissaient.

-

- Neuf secondes…

- Trowa… Tu abuses quand même.

- Regarde ta montre, Quatre.

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Cinq secondes, Wu Fei. Si tu ne veux pas le faire tu n'es pas obligé…

- Silence, Winner.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, silence ? Quatre, Trois.

-

Wu Fei ne se laisserait pas déconcentrer.

Il plissa encore les paupières jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne forment que deux fentes.

Oui, plus fines qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

Heero leva les yeux au ciel. Il entendait Trowa finir le décompte.

-

- Deux.

-

Au « un » Wu Fei fondit sur Heero, plaqua les sèvres sur les siennes et les ôta à la vitesse de la lumière. Une fusée ou un missile, au choix.

Une opération de survie. Une forme de « mission impossible » minuté. Ne manquait plus que la petite musique et l'allumette. La vision archaïque de l'espionnage du vingtième siècle avait la vie dure.

Heero avait encore une fois gardé les yeux ouverts. Et Wu Fei arborait un air satisfait, ou peut-être soulagé de ne pas voir de dédain dans le regard du premier homme qu'il embrassait.

Pas uniquement parce qu'il n'était pas loin d'être fait comme un Mickey, mais parce qu'il y avait déjà pensé, oh, un petit peu.

Mais bon il préférait les femmes, assurément, elles avaient des endroits où on pouvait confortablement s'installer, un appuie-tête qui pouvait faire office d'appuie-mains, deux bonnes places de parking pour garer sa fusée, de bons anti-stress avec tétine intégrée.

Oui mais… comment pouvait-on préférer sans vraiment comparer ? Et pourquoi les mains de Peacecraft mâle sur ses hanches lui avaient donné un petit coup de chaud ?

Il reprit sa place en se tenant très droit, mais le canapé avait gardé l'empreinte de son corps et donc, l'avait fait basculer vers la chaleur l'ex blond masqué.

Oops.

Il demanda en se redressant.

… Sans mauvais jeu de mot.

Les autres l'avaient regardé comme s'il avait plus été affecté par ce baiser formalité que ne l'était Yuy.

C'était parfaitement inconcevable.

-

- Alors, ce baiser ?

- Wu Fei ce n'était pas un baiser ça. C'était un smack. Presque comme la princesse, sauf qu'il y avait un peu plus de sobriété dans ton action.

- Heero s'est fait royalement chier, oui. Et puis tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la princesse ?

-

Dorothy manipulait son palm avec une dextérité hors-pair – ou sous pilote automatique.

-

- Réléna, allons. Et toi, Quatre tu es injuste.

- ?

- Le lèvres-contre-lèvres peut être intéressant pour les enfants.

- …

- Quoi ? Il faut bien qu'ils commencent quelque part.

- Tu es pire que moi, Dorothy. Mais qu'est-ce…

- Chut. Ça décroche.

-

Elle prit une voix de velours.

-

- Allo service VNL ? « Vous voulez, Nous avons, nous Livrons » ? Bonsoir ici Dorothy Catalonia, compte XXXXEEEDET009.

- Elle commande à boire !

- Duo, on est chez moi. C'est un hypermarché de luxe, ici.

- Ah ouais…

- J'aimerais savoir si vous avez une euh chèvre de disponible. Oui à cette heure-ci. Non, je ne veux pas un fromage. Allo ? Allo ? Quatre ! Mon Palmarry !

-

Quatre avait confisqué l'objet du délit. Dorothy serait bien venu le récupérer mais Quatre avait l'air d'être sous zéro. Et même elle n'était pas aussi suicidaire.

Elle battit en retraite.

-

- Tu fais la chèvre si tu veux, Dorothy. Mais aucun animal n'est autorisé à pénétrer cette enceinte.

- Hmph. Tu as bien laissé entrer Trowa… et sa machine à laver.

- Certes. Mais c'est un animal civilisé qui lave son linge.

-

Pendant ce temps-là, le métis se laissait aller à la réflexion.

Il fallait reconnaître que ça avait été bien moins désagréable que Réléna.

Heero n'était pas pétri de justice mais était relativement honnête.

-

- C'était le baiser le plus agréable depuis le début.

-

Ils regardèrent tous Wu Fei comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu…

Avant de regarder Heero comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu – ou comme s'il était mourru.

Du coup Wu Fei se comporta comme il l'avait toujours fait les rares fois où on le félicitait.

Il a bombé le torse et fait la roue.

Pourquoi encourager quelqu'un qui savait si bien le faire lui-même ?

-

- Merci, Yuy.

-

Yuy poursuivit, pensif.

-

- C'était un baiser-ninja.

- Rapide, précis et efficace ? Un baiser furtif et puissant ? Un baiser commandeur ?

-

Le sourire de Wu Fei était arrogant et l'air de stupéfaction des autres un peu trop peu flatteur.

Heero poursuivit.

-

- C'était insipide. Totalement insipide.

-

La vie reprenait son cours normal.

De tous les egos surdimensionnés et désinhibés qui étaient là, celui de Wu Fei était le pire du pire du pire du pire du pire.

S'il avait été le meilleur par ko plutôt que par faute de mieux, ils n'auraient jamais fini d'en entendre parler.

-

- … Tu lui dis encore merci, Fei ?

- La ferme, Maxwell.

- Je peux te donner des cours si tu veux… tu sais, des cours de goût… pour savoir tenir une langue.

- Tu veux mourir, le Blondasse ?

-

Heero reprit, déterminé à ce que la vérité éclate.

-

- Mais l'insipide est agréable quand on a eu un avant-goût de trop de goût.

-

Le dragon cracha ses flammes.

-

- C'était un baiser d'honneur, Yuy. Avec du respect, de la discipline et de la dignité.

- C'était un baiser de lopette, quoi.

- Dorothy !

-

Duo semblait choqué. Et il avait très envie de rire.

Wu Fei était couleur tomates.

-

- Non, c'était un baiser de puceau.

- Zechs !

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le puceau ?

-

Zechs lui décocha un sourire carnassier.

-

- Oh mais moi je me contrefous de ce qu'il a à me dire. Je préfèrerais qu'il me montre. Avec sa bouche, cependant et non avec ses poings.

-

La réflexion suivante choqua l'assemblée.

-

- Je dirais plutôt que c'était un baiser… farouche. Un baiser d'homme à homme. Un baiser déterminé.

-

Un homme haussa un énorme sourcil.

-

- Quatre t'es un fayot ou t'as trop bu.

- Non, Duo. C'est un diplomate. Et Wu Fei la emménagé dans un de ses complexes, il lui paye donc un loyer. Il ne veut pas avoir à geler ses comptes pour être payé.

- Merci pour ce vote de confiance, Trowa.

- De rien. Je vois que tu ménages la chèvre et le chou.

- …Rends-moi mon palm ! Il n'est peut-être pas encore trop tard pour commander !

- Dot t'abuses. Et toi, Fei, comment que tu t'es fait moucher…

-

Contre toute attente, Wu Fei qui était très pâle précédemment décocha un sourire suffisant à Duo.

-

- En attendant c'est le meilleur baiser d'après Yuy.

- Il a dit que ton baiser était insipide. Toi ou une bouteille d'eau ça aurait été pareil.

- ...

- Il n'en a pas conscience mais c'était un baiser mortel. Très mortel. D'ailleurs Heero nous parle de l'au-delà.

- Au moins il a récupéré sa voix depuis l'expérience hélium. N'est-ce pas, princesse ?

-

Wu Fei renifla. Réléna était jalouse et vindicative même si elle soulevait un point assez… délicat.

Yuy devait avoir un trouble du comportement et des difficultés à exprimer un compliment correctement. Mais c'en était un. Il fallait dissiper les malentendus. Il fallait que les autres comprennent qu'il était le meilleur.

Wu Fei se gratta la gorge avant de reprendre.

-

- Certes, je te l'accorde volontiers, il est un peu perturbé : il me compare à un Japonais quand je suis un pur et valeureux guerrier Chinois. Mais vu qu'il est lui-même à moitié Japonais, il me considère au minimum à 50% comme son égal, ce que vous ne serez vraisemblablement jamais.

- Et ce calcul incompréhensible de pochetron veut dire ?

- « Et toc », Maxwell.

-

Zechs leva haut un sourcil.

-

- Cela peut vouloir dire que l'un étant supérieur ou égal à l'autre, les baisers de Wu Fei sont aussi insipides que ceux de Heero. Je suis tout disposé à vérifier mes propos, bien évidemment.

- Couché, Merquise.

- Avec toi ? Dans tes rêves.

- Oh, oui.

- Pff. Ca va les chevilles ? T'es le premier sur trois. Il en reste encore quatre.

- Je te l'accorde. De toute façon, on verra bien assez tôt ce qu'il dira de toi, Maxwell.

-

Et « Maxwell » ne sourit plus parce que Wu Fei avait raison.

Tenir un pari et se viander dessus c'était la honte ultime. Parfois c'était pas bien d'être du côté de la majorité.

Un homme posa son shot avec l'assurance de ceux qui avaient un peu trop l'habitude de faire la fête et se leva.

-

- De toute façon c'est mon tour. Il ne va pas en revenir.

-

Heero leva les yeux vers l'homme qui s'approchait.

-

- Je veux un triple. Maintenant.

-

**Tzusuku**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu – surtout à toi ma Lunanamoi ! Gros bisous !

Extrait du baiser n°4 :

Il rabattit ses longs cheveux sur son épaule gauche et les laissa couler doucement le long de la joue de Heero. L'ingéniosité du mouvement rendit momentanément jalouse Dorothy qu'il ait usé le stratagème avant son passage.

-

- Bien joué ! Sensuel et tout…

- Non, il fume, Dot. Il a les cheveux qui puent.

-

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy ¤ au champagne ¤


	4. La vache !

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : One-shot posté en 7 parties, romance, humour. Yaoi.**

**Rating : **T

C'est quoi ? Luna et moi sommes dans un lit, sur le point de dormir, en nous racontant quelques bêtises, des souvenirs... et ce monstre est né. C'était censé être court, l'intégralité fait 38 pages !

**Résumé : Les Preventers ont besoin de décompresser. Et ils ont trouvé un moyen excellent de le faire. Aux dépends d'un certain pilote ?**

**Dédicace : Pour ma Lunanamoi :) Merci ma crevarde pour ton nonospitalité !**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot.**

**PS : je poste bcp en ce moment. Mais c'est ce que je fais quand je suis contrariée ou inspirée, j'écris, ça peut s'arrêter du jour au lendemain. Je suis contente en tous cas de pouvoir partager :p**

**Avertissements : nos pilotes boivent quelques petits verres chez Quatre et surtout, ne bougent pas de chez Quatre. Les personnages ne subiront jamais les conséquences d'un abus, ceci est une fiction et vous êtes des êtres humains.**

* * *

**Les 7 baisers capitaux**

**-**

**Appartement de Quatre Raberba Winner, Genève, 24 mai AC 202, 00h50**

**-**

**Baiser n°4 : La vache !!!  
**

-

_Un homme posa son shot avec l'assurance de ceux qui avaient un peu trop l'habitude de faire la fête et se leva._

_-_

_- De toute façon c'est mon tour. Il ne va pas en revenir._

_-_

_Heero leva les yeux vers l'homme qui s'approchait._

_-_

_- Je veux un triple. Maintenant._

-

Ah oui, Heero n'en revenait pas qu'une confidence de beuverie se termine en bouche-touze.

Ou en gang-bouche.

Oula, il développait le même humour que Duo et il ne l'avait pas embrassé.

La bêtise se transmettait-elle au contact des autres ?

Zechs s'était arrêté à l'injonction, levant un sourcil altier.

-

- Plait-il ?

- J'ai dit un triple. Soulève tes cheveux s'ils te bouchent les esgourdes.

-

Le regard bleu mer du Sud de Merquise se fit Mer Morte.

-

- Enfin, 01, me prendrais-tu pour ton esclave ? Si tu veux un triple, sers-toi.

-

A vrai dire Heero n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tendre le bras sans flageoler un peu.

Le regard bleu « à peu près » (marque déposée) se fut gundamantium, mélange de gundanium et d'adamantium.

Bref, ça coupe et ça fait mal. Heero irait jusqu'au bout, c'était une question d'honneur ridicule de parieur pompette.

Mais ce serait à ses conditions (dans le cadre de ce qui était convenu, évidemment) et pas autrement.

-

- Si tu veux m'embrasser, sers-moi. Si vous voulez vivre, servez-moi.

-

…

Il ne fallait pas pousser Grisby.

Ils tendirent leurs shot à demi vide… mais Heero était physiquement trop loin pour les atteindre.

-

- Non mais vous me prenez pour un orang-outang ou quoi ?

-

Dehors, la lune s'était cachée derrière les nuages.

-

Un loup solitaire et une hyène cynique – à moins que ce ne fut un chien et un chat vagabondant dans les poubelles chics – hurlèrent de concert.

-

- Non mais faut pas t'énerver comme ça, buddy…

- Heero, mon frère, celui que j'ai sauvé lors de son autodestruction…

- A force de lécher tu dois avoir la langue râpeuse, Trowa. Heero, mon cher ami… toi qui a résisté à l'envie de me tuer quand j'étais sous zéro et ce en dépit du sacrifice inutile du fauve…

- Yuy, mon respectueux collègue, mon compagnon d'arme…

- Heero, je peux mettre un cheptel de chèvres à ta disposition pourvu que je récupère mon Palmarry…

- Heero… tu as passé deux guerres à me sauver, tu ne me ferais pas de mal, hein ?

- Allons, 01, il ne faut pas avoir peur du plaisir à ce point…

-

Ils regardèrent Zechs comme s'il était complètement barré.

Réléna prit la peine de défendre un peu son sang et son rang.

-

- Ne faîtes pas attention. La gouvernante a dû le bercer trop près du mur. Et les cascades en tallgeese et autre epyon ça fait pas du bien. Et puis l'air de Mars… bon… Trowa, passe moi la bouteille que Heero se serve comme il le souhaite.

- Réléna…

- Enfin, Millar… Zechs, bref, mon frère, personne ne t'écoute, personne ne t'a jamais écouté. C'est pour cela que je suis Réléna Peacecraft, ex reine de Sanks et actuel ministre, quand toi tu es un sous-fifre.

- …

-

Ouch…

Elle poursuivit.

-

- Mizechs je t'aime, hein. Tu as de la prestance, de l'élégance et un soupçon d'intelligence et ce n'est pas une légende urbaine. Oui, tu as su t'entourer, tu as fréquenté l'orfèvre Lucrezia Noin, tu as survécu à Une et surtout, tu t'es acoquiné avec Treize Kushrenada qui était visionnaire, extraordinaire dans ses choix autant que dans son ego. Un valeureux lieutenant, un irréprochable Preventer. Un frère attentif.

-

Zechs bomba le torse, même si le Mizechs n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

Réléna mit le coup de grâce.

-

- Mais chacun sa place.

- Tu quoque mi…

- Mi rien du tout. Tu me raconteras ça quand tu donneras une raison valable et surtout crédible quant à la raison pour laquelle il t'a fallu une guerre pour défendre ma cause.

- …

- Bref. Trowa ? La bouteille, s'il te plaît ? Merci. Heero, ne la finis pas parce que là, on ne sera pas en état d'être rationnels, on va marcher aux nerfs et on va te péter la tronche.

- …

- Tout du moins on essaiera très fort.

-

Réléna Peacecrafr n'était pas à son poste pour des prunes. La limousine était toujours rose et certaines de ses tenues aussi. Mais en politique, le sucré enrobait l'acide. Au gouvernement ils l'appelaient Rélénarsenic. Tout aussi efficace car palliatif à petite dose. Tout aussi mortelle à forte dose.

Heero émit un petit sourire reconnaissant à l'ex princesse avant de servir trois petits shots, la seconde bouteille étant bien entamée.

Zechs récupéra la bouteille et but deux bonnes gorgées au goulot, pour effacer la remise en place.

Et surtout, observer du coin de l'œil Wu Fei qui buvait son shot cul-sec en ne quittant pas des yeux sa pomme d'Adam.

Zechs Merquise/Millardo Peacecraft. L'homme que l'on veut en poster, en vrai, partout.

Mais Wu Fei n'était pas le seul à apprécier le spectacle.

-

- Waaa. Il a quand même la classe le Zechsy, quand il la ferme et fait le beau ténébreux.

- C'est mon frère, Duo.

-

Wu Fei objecta ferme… aussi fermement que possible.

-

- Aaaaaaavec tout le respect qu'j'tedois, Léléna, Merquise, y a paaaaaaaas si longtemps il portait le demimi masque le plus riiiiiiiiiiiidicule de l'histoare.

- Oula, la dernière est passée trop vite. Wu est complètement pété.

- Mais non, Duo.

- Coupe ta mèche, elle t'aveugle, Tro.

-

Réléna ignora les commentaires des autres et répondit à un Wu Fei… assez… indéfinissable.

-

- J'essaie d'oublier ce détail sordide, Wu Fei, raison pour laquelle je me suis bien gardée de le mentionner précédemment.

- Et quand on pense à son speudo… dseupo… pseudodi… son alias… nous on y allait avec des nubéros. Lui il y allait par charaaaaaade. « 6 marquis » HAHAHA. Avec un debi-basque qui voilait à beine l'ego surbimensionné mais un nesprit minuscule et certainement bas le bisage. Youhou, devine qui je suis ? C'est trop dur. Pathétique.

- Tu as raison, Duo. Wu Fei est pété. Il dute sur les bos.

- Tro, j'ai toujours baison. Zechsy c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

- C'est pour maintenant. Tiens, attrape la bouteille. Yuy ? Prépare-toi à décoller.

-

Si Duo était un tronc d'arbre, il venait de se faire foudroyer par Heero.

Il déglutit bruyamment.

Zechs leva les yeux au plafond.

-

- Pourquoi moi ? Sans blague, tu as subi l'impossible mais c'est moi qui me prends tout ? Je suis le frère de Réléna et le pitoyable ratage serait génétique ? C'est faux, tu sais !

- Je redéfinirais le sens de « pitoyable » à ta place, très cher frère…

- Ma très chère sœur il était horrifié. Point. Il n'y avait rien à redéfinir. Bref, Heero, ce n'est ni contagieux, ni génétique…

- Ce n'est pas ça. Tu es beaucoup trop sûr de toi. Et quand on est trop sûr de soi on se vautre et c'est moi qui vais en subir les conséquences.

- Et tu me dis ça après avoir subi Wu Fei et avant Dorothy et Quatre ?

-

Il y eut un chœur de « Hey » outragés avant la réponse, laconique de Heero.

-

- Wu Fei est l'un des derniers héritiers de sa colonie et donc il s'y croit. Quatre a voulu détruire L4 dans un accès de folie et de lamentable monologué mégalomaniaque, Dorothy bouffe à tous les râteliers. Toi, tu as voulu détruire la Terre, rien que ça. Si tu portais un ego-mètre, il serait cassé, Zechs

- Certes. Mais ce supplément d'ego est amplement justifié. Relax… j'arrive… et tu vas venir. Avec moi tu oublieras toutes les autres bouches…

-

Malgré les embûches/gloussements bruyants à l'une des phrases les plus bêtes du monde et quelque peu rasséréné par l'attitude ouvertement admirative de Duo - et involontairement intéressée de Wu Fei -, Zechs, s'approcha de son objectif.

Déterminé à ne plus se laisser entraver, il avança avec une assurance toute aristocratique, sûr de son charme, de son sex-appeal hors-pair, de son charisme incontesté, complètement sourd au charivari ambiant et aux éclats de rire gras. Il avait l'habitude de susciter l'admiration et la jalousie. Il avait l'habitude d'être incompris. Il cachait son visage en partie parce qu'il était trop beau, contrairement à ce qui avait été dit.

Il rabattit ses longs cheveux blonds sur son épaule gauche et les laissa couler doucement le long de la joue de Heero. L'ingéniosité du mouvement rendit momentanément jalouse Dorothy qu'il ait usé le stratagème avant son passage.

-

- Bien joué ! Sensuel et tout…

- Non, il fume, Dot. Il a les cheveux qui puent.

-

Avant de voir la mine dégoûtée de Heero : mauvais plan, le coup de la chevelure tout ça sur un mec asexué… pas top.

Puis le blond se pencha avec cette fashion nonchalance sur un pauvre Heero qui eut pour premier réflexe de reculer sur sa chaise. Mais les lèvres suivaient en une succession de pressions plus ou moins fortes. Lèvre inférieure puis supérieure…

-

- On dirait une sangsue. Tel frère, telle sœur.

- Trowa !

- Enfin Quatre, il fait un bruit monstre on dirait qu'il l'aspire…

- Ca se voit que tu ne t'es pas entendu. Au début on aurait cru que tu débouchais un siphon.

- Jaloux ?

- Pas vraiment, Trowa, j'ai des employés pour les déboucher. Et je les remercie chaque jour.

-

Trowa fit la moue.

La moue. Pas autre chose.

-

- Ah. Tu les payes pour ça ? Je te pensais suffisamment attirant pour ne pas avoir à… les payer pour… tu sais, déboucher.

- Ha, ha, ha.

-

Mais les deux durent arrêter les frais et empathiser avec Heero car bientôt une langue conquérante vint pénétrer son espace chaud et humide et plus que blasé.

Oh il fallait reconnaître que ce n'était pas rapide comme Trowa : non c'était lent.

Lent.

Très lent.

Très très lent.

Très très très très lent.

Heero avait l'impression d'être un tourne-disque fonctionnant au ralenti avec un 45 tours positionné en 33. Ce rythme avait l'air de plaire à Zechs, en témoigne son gémissement.

-

- Hmmm.

- En tous cas, Millardo a l'air d'apprécier…

- Oui Réléna. Ton frère a l'air d'apprécier, lui.

- Enfin Dorothy, Heero n'a pas l'air si mal.

- Le principal défaut de la famille Peacecraft : l'aveuglement perpétuel.

-

Les murmures d'appréciation de Zechs combinés au mange-disque finirent par conférer à l'action une étonnante sensation de… naturel… un retour aux sources et aux verts pâturages.

Oui c'était ça. Un subtil mélange de tourne-disque et de ruminant.

Les vingt secondes les plus interminables de l'histoire.

Et Wu Fei, grand ami de la justice, venait de décrocher une place privilégiée sur le testament que rédigerait à coup sûr le métis.

-

- Stop, Merquise. C'est l'heure.

- Hmm dommage, nous nous amusions bien…

-

Heero ne répondit pas tout de suite : sa mâchoire était un peu molle.

Mais les autres l'avaient pris comme quelque chose de positif, comme l'effet Zechs.

-

- Il a l'air tout chamboulé le Heero…

- Jalouse, Dorothy ?

- Pas vraiment, Léna chérie, puisque je ne suis pas encore passé.

- Silence. Yuy va parler.

- Wu Fei tu m'as l'air bien empressé. Si tu veux tester les baisers de mon frère ne le fais pas par procuration.

-

Quand Heero put enfin récupérer l'usage de sa bouche, un seul mot vint aux portes de ses lèvres.

-

- Meuh…

-

Consternation. Zechs en eut un tic nerveux au niveau du sourcil.

-

- Hein ?

- Quoi ?

- Yuy ?

- Heero ?

- Mon pote ?

- Meuuuh…

- Heero ?

-

Le dit Heero secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

-

- J'ai eu diverses impressions mais la dernière m'a dangereusement rapproché de la nature.

- Un retour aux sources, une expérience mystique ?

- Non, Wu Fei. Sur les derniers moments j'ai eu l'impression que j'étais en train de brouter. C'était un baiser-vache. Un baiser-chewing-gum.

- Hm. Le Charme Chinois de mes ancêtres… ah, ça a des muscles puissants mais ça ne sait pas se servir du lingual ! Ca parle, ça parle mais pour le reste… que dalle !

- Wu ? Quand tu gagnes tu te dégrises !

- Ca te défrise, Maxie ?

- Ah non, Wu, t'es encore bien bourré.

-

Le regard de Merquise se fit froid et son demi sourire conquérant se figea, s'accrochant à celui de la vache grosyuy.

-

- Tu te fous de moi, Yuy ?

- Meuuuh non.

- …

-

Le regard de Zechs lançait des éclairs.

Celui de Heero, des ogives nucléaires.

-

- Je te préviens, Zechs. J'ai laissé passé le shot renversé sur ma tête de tout à l'heure parce que c'est Réléna et que je ne frappe pas les femmes qui ont du pouvoir. Hormis Dorothy.

- Hey !

- Dorothy. Tu sais que tu n'es pas une femme. Tu en as le corps mais pas l'esprit.

- Certes.

- Si tu as mal à ton ego et que tu fais quoi que ce soit, Merquise, je t'explose. Moi les taureaux, j'en fais des boeufs, c'est clair ? Et c'est valable pour tout le monde.

-

Ce serait plus crédible si Heero ne parlait pas au deuxième Zechs. Il secoua la tête.

Ah. C'était mieux.

Mais une jeune femme sublime et déterminée à relever l'honneur des blonds dit de sa voix sensuelle.

-

- … Hmm Heero… tu ne seras pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit quand je t'aurais embrassé. Tu auras ma griffe sur tes lèvres…

- Euh Dot' ? On n'embrasse pas avec les ongles…

- Il aura ma marque sur ses lèvres… tatoué à l'encre de mon savoir-faire et de son désir… . D C.

- Et à la fin, 'Ro sera DCD.

-

Et Heero avait la sensation de se présenter devant un peloton d'exécution.

Bon, comme d'ab.

Par contre Wu Fei avait tort :

aucun baiser n'était extraordinaire. Donc Heero était horriblement gagnant.

Pour le moment.

Mais tout de même... Dorothy...

Ah. Oui. Tequila ??!! Mais s'il faisait paf il détruirait le mobilier...

**Tzusuku**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu – surtout à toi ma Lunanamoi ! Gros bisous !

Z'êtes fait avoir par le titre, hein ?? XDXD ¤ fuit ¤

Extrait du baiser n°5 :

- Heero a l'air…

- Vivant, Quat. Pour l'instant.

- Dis ?

- Oui ?

- Ils sont comment les baisers de Dot ?

- …

- Hey ! Pourquoi t'as bu mon verre ?

-

Puis elle lécha les lèvres de sa proie avec délectation, mordillant délicatement la lèvre supérieure.

Heero eut une agréable sensation au début, ah oui c'était agréable...

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy ¤ au champagne ¤


	5. L'Arme Fatale

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : One-shot posté en 7 parties, romance, humour. Yaoi.**

**Rating : **T

C'est quoi ? Luna et moi sommes dans un lit, sur le point de dormir, en nous racontant quelques bêtises, des souvenirs... et ce monstre est né. C'était censé être court, l'intégralité fait 38 pages !

**Résumé : Les Preventers ont besoin de décompresser. Et ils ont trouvé un moyen excellent de le faire. Aux dépends d'un certain pilote ?**

**Dédicace : Pour ma Lunanamoi :) Merci ma crevarde pour ton nonospitalité !**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot.**

**PS : je poste bcp en ce moment. Mais c'est ce que je fais quand je suis contrariée ou inspirée, j'écris, ça peut s'arrêter du jour au lendemain. Je suis contente en tous cas de pouvoir partager :p**

**Avertissements : nos pilotes boivent quelques petits verres chez Quatre et surtout, ne bougent pas de chez Quatre. Les personnages ne subiront jamais les conséquences d'un abus, ceci est une fiction et vous êtes des êtres humains.**

* * *

**Les 7 baisers capitaux**

**-**

**Appartement de Quatre Raberba Winner, Genève, 24 mai AC 202, 00h55**

**-**

**Baiser n°5 : L'Arme Fatale  
**

-

Si Heero faisait « paf » il n'y aurait plus de mobilier, oui et la bouteille allait se briser sur le tapis d'orient hors de prix ou pire, sur le parquet en bois exotique Incienso Colorado (Santos Mohagany pour les connaisseurs et lui n'y connaissait strictement rien) importé tout droit d'Argentine. Tout aussi hors de prix, mais il venait juste d'être changé.

Non mais Heero s'en foutait, hein ? C'était pas Quatre qui changeait les frises alors basta.

A ce stade il valait faire un meilleur usage de la chose.

Il fallait être pragmatique : il n'était clairement pas en état d'aller lécher le sol, si exotique fut-il.

-

- Oulala… Heero a des vues sur le parquet ? Il a l'air amoureux. T'as vu comme il le fixe ? Ce n'est pas très flatteur pour toi, Dorothy.

- Il a l'air… bovin Léna Chérie. Un peu comme toi en ce moment. Trop de Zechs rend stupide, assurément.

- Tu l'as fréquenté plus longtemps que moi, chère Dorothy, je tire donc les conclusions qui s'imposent.

- Que je résiste à la bêtise familiale ? – sans te manquer de respect, tu as prouvé que tu étais moins stupide que tu en avais l'air. Quand Heero sera un peu plus… concentré, je lui tournerai la tête.

- Léna a raison : 'Ro regarde le parquet avec un love incroyable…

- Je ne sais pas si Réléna a raison, Duo. Mais s'il recrache, ne serait-ce qu'une cacahuète, je l'atomise.

-

Comme un fait exprès – ou un véritable instinct de survie - Heero regardait à présent celle qu'il appelait à présent Tequila-Sama comme si elle allait lui expliquer le sens de son existence – ou de cette soirée atomique - alors que la bibine ne répondait ni ne résolvait quoi que ce soit.

Oui, il regardait Tequila-Sama comme le crâne d'Hamlet. Etre ou ne pas être paf euh… quelle était la question ?

-

- Oooh, il mate la bouteille avec des yeux tous libidineux…

- Je l'ai bue au goulot, chère soeur. Peut-être son inconscient cherche-t-il à reproduire la sensation de mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- Yuy est suce… suce…

- Yuy… suce ?

- Yuy est suiiissse.

- Plait-il ?

- Fait pas semblant d'pas me compreeendre, Merquise. Yuy est suiiiicidaire et saaadique. Mais les blondes il les préfèrent en bièèèère !

- Tu veux dire « Mortes », Wu Fei ?

- … Tu es pathéé euh… Tu me fais pipitié, Merquise.

- En tous cas il a l'air con.

- Trowa !

- Quoi, Quatre ? Je n'ai pas raison ? On dirait qu'il a rencontré Dieu.

-

Elle était là, belle, fière, droite dans sa robe de verre, sur la table moche, très moche, mais bon, des goûts et des couleurs...

Elle était nimbée de lumière, placée sous la lueur diffuse d'un lustre épuré et il tendit la main. Trowa la prit dans la sienne.

-

- T'es… T'es…

- Oui Heero ?

- T'es…

- Je suis quoi, Heero ? Ton type ? Ton futur sex-toy ? Ton amour secret ?

- Tequila…

- Euh, Tro, you dumbass. Comment qu'il a largué ta mimine…

- Mais non, Duo, il est juste intimidé par mon côté viril.

- Tequila…

- Raaaaw. Il est trop sexe quand il dit ça avec sa voix grave et chaude comme la braise. Il fait parler la bête en moi.

- Tequila…-Sama.

- On a peerdu le soldat Yuy sur le champ de bataiiille !

- Et là, Trowa, tu le trouves chaud ?

- … On a tous droit à nos moments de faiblesse, Quatre.

- Oui. Il a fait parler l'imbécile qui était en toi et qui était de sortie tout à l'heure, en même temps que ta langue.

- On verra comment tu t'en sortiras à ma place, Quatre.

-

Elle était nimbée de lumière, oui, cachant sa pudeur derrière son étiquette.

Maintes fois prise et jamais soumise et pourtant presque nue.

Presque nue, oui.

Presque nue et… presque vide.

Et ils s'en aperçurent tous les huit au même moment.

Quand plusieurs minutes incompréhensibles passaient, le cerveau restructurait le plus important immédiat.

-

- Quatre, mon ami ? Tu as bien mentionné que chez toi était, je cite, un hypermarché de luxe ?

- Oui ben Réléna la caisse est fermée, le magasin rouvrira quand on sera SOBRES.

- On est sobres.

- Non, Trowa, on ne l'est pas.

- T'es pas fun, on a à peine bu.

- Ok. La cave se trouve au 3ème sous-sol. Il faut donc prendre le petit escalier en colimaçon serré, très serré, très très serré, Haussmannien.

- Le coupe-gorge ? Avec tout ce qu'on a bu ?

- Je nous croyais _sobres_, Trowa ?

- … Oh, ça va, hein.

- Mother-Hen Winner.

- Je ne mets pas mes œufs dans le même panier, c'est vrai, Duo. Je préfère miser sur notre flemme et l'escalier de la terreur que sur notre capacité à estimer nos limites. Stratégie oblige.

- La confiance règne.

- Oui Wu Fei. Entre Duo qui met des mots d'anglais quand il parle le bourré, toi qui dis n'importe quoi, Tequila-Sama no Heero qui réveille la bête de Trowa, Merquise qui croit qu'embrasser une bouteille en pensant à lui, c'est flatteur, Réléna qui pense Heero amoureux du parquet, Dorothy qui veut acheter un cheptel de chèvre à Yuy en pensant lui faire plaisir et moi qui sais pertinemment que si je me lève, je roule même si je ne suis pas bourré – je roule de fatigue. Alors non je ne nous fais pas confiance.

- Fuck ton blabla ! C'est pas parce que je mets des mots d'anglais que je suis drunk. I'm not !

- Je préfère nous voir ronfler dans mon salon ou dans les escaliers normaux conduisant à nos chambres qu'emportés par un accident domestique coûteux car dans ma demeure. Vive la gueule de bois, on n'en meurt pas. Si tu n'es pas content, tu peux te lever et y aller, hein.

- … Hmph.

-

Heero réfléchissait à toute vitesse, la difficulté de l'équation l'ayant un peu dégrisé.

Il fallait passer au plan B.

Rester pragmatique.

Sur les deux bouteilles de tequila il restait une demi-bouteille de remplie.

2x70 cl et ils étaient huit, c'était logique. Les shots faisaient à peine 5 cl au maximum, quand on n'essayait pas de gruger.

Il fallait donc logiquement se rabattre sur le jus d'oranges… et y mettre fond de tequila pour avoir un peu de goût et un peu de grenadine.

Oui c'était bien le temps de la Tequila Sunrise du Pauvre. Ca économisait l'alcool tout en donnant de la vitamine C.

N'importe quoi. Heureusement que Winner veillait au grain.

… toutes ces histoires de poulet lui montait à la crête…

Heero regarda le jus d'orange et Trowa, qui était plus près.

-

- Trowa, tu peux…

- Oui j'ai compris ton idée. Je vais prendre jus d'oranges-San et Grenadine-Kun et on va faire un bon cocktail de fruits-Sama.

-

Heero le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou.

Les autres aussi, d'ailleurs. Avec un soupçon de « pauvre type » non négligeable.

-

- Laisse, Trowa, je vais me débrouiller. Tu devrais arrêter là pour ce soir.

- Cherche pas, tu n'auras pas ma part.

-

L'estomac de Duo se manifesta bruyamment. C'est qu'il commençait à avoir faim.

-

- Faut éponger tout ça. Je me ferais bien une carotte…

-

Zechs bomba le torse.

-

- Eh bien Duo, tu as la mienne à disposition.

- Ah, tu me donnes ta part ? Thanks, Zechs. Et tant que t'y es balance la sauce blanche, là, give it to me. Hope it's as good as it looks.

- I'll give it to you alright.

- Zechs tu fais pitié. Quant à toi, Duo, t'es wasted comme on dit chez toi.

- M'not.

- Are too.

- And wh… pourquoi ?

- En dehors de l'anglais ? Parce que tu manges des légumes alors qu'il y a des cacahuètes. Quand tu étais sobre tu as zappé.

-

Duo lui décocha un sourire sadique.

-

- Bienvenu chez les wasted, Quat.

- Fatigué, oui. Mais pas plus.

- You think so ?

- I know, so. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-

Duo fit un effort pour parler en français.

Ça le dessoulait. Ah, la fierté masculine.

-

- Parce que t'as fini les cacahuètes, buddy. Et que t'as le paquet vide dans la main.

-

Ils auraient pu rire sous cape.

Au lieu de ça, ils rejetèrent la tête en arrière et rirent comme des pochetrons, à base de mouhaha. Non. MUAAHAHAHAHAHHAHA !

Heureusement que Quatre n'avait pas de voisin.

Quoique… ce n'était pas vraiment rassurant en fait.

Quatre ne savait plus où se mettre.

-

- … Bon ben euh autant poser le paquet… oula, je vais me prendre une carotte aussi, tiens.

- C'est meilleur avec la sauce.

-

Le regard de Trowa était ouvertement entendu.

Il fallait dire que Quatre était à bouffer, à demi nu, avec ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés et la sueur qui perlait à ses lèvres pleines.

Duo secoua la tête.

-

- Tro, tu fais pitié. Réléna, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je fais le service.

- Tu te sers toi ?

- Je fais _mon_ service, Duo, pendant que vous discutez.

- C'est bien une femme, ça.

- Au lieu de parler, Duo, sois galant. Sers moi.

- Avec tout le respect que je te dois, Dot, t'as des mains. Démerdes-toi.

-

Ils semblaient tous un peu plus partis et en même temps ragaillardis.

Le moment d'entre-deux un peu ou complètement défait, si courant dans les soirées, si courants entre eux, était passé.

Duo parlait français à nouveau. Yuy avait les yeux clairs. C'était le moment. Le moment de lui faire profiter en pleine possession de ses moyens (enfin presque)

A peu près pleinement conscient.

Dorothy battit deux fois des mains.

-

- Bon les enfants, prenez-en de la graine. Je vais vous montrer ce qu'est un baiser de femme fatale.

-

Dorothy se servit et bu son verre de tequila sunrise du pauvre avant de se lever du canapé en remontant ses seins d'un geste sûr, envoyant un Wu Fei sur un petit nuage directement se crasher sur une montagne de muscles souples et puissants.

Il ne grognait plus.

Pire. Il riait un peu trop pour se relever tout de suite. Et Zechs se contenta de rendre sa position plus confortable.

C'était le début de la fin pour lui. Lui il n'était plus vraiment clair. Mais il la fermait alors tout le monde s'en foutait.

-

- Rest in Peace, 'Ro.

- Couché, Médor.

-

Dorothy lissa sa jupe noire et s'avança confiante, ne vacillant même pas du haut de ses stylettos noirs et malgré les quelques shots et sa poitrine superbe et frondeuse sous la dentelle noire.

Puis elle posa sur son épaule une main aux ongles parfaitement manucurés et laqués d'un rouge profond que le métis renomma instantanément rouge-meurtre-avec-préméditation.

-

- Heero a l'air…

- Vivant, Quat. Pour l'instant.

- …

- Dis ?

- Oui ?

- Ils sont comment les baisers de Dot ?

- …

- Hey ! Pourquoi t'as bu mon verre ?

-

Puis elle lécha les lèvres de sa proie avec délectation, mordillant délicatement la lèvre supérieure.

Heero eut une agréable sensation au début, ah oui c'était agréable les deux premières secondes… avant qu'il n'ait l'impression de se faire mâchouiller comme on mâchouillerait un capuchon de stylo.

Au secours.

-

- Sept secondes…

- Quoi, Duo ? Tu n'aimes pas les baisers de Dorothy ? C'est la première fois que je t'entends intervenir sur le décompte.

-

Puis Dorothy pressa sa bouche charnue contre celle de Heero et finit par aspirer sa langue, la téter comme une véritable professionnelle… de la pression.

Un véritable aspirateur.

-

- C'est pas ça, Tro. C'est qu'après Quat et moi on passe et j'essaie d'éviter qu'elle laisse trop de rouge à lèvres. Il a survécu aux baisers, à la bouffe et à la bibine. Aucun mec n'aime ça.

- Je comprends. Je suis passé après Réléna.

- Tu comprends ? Moi j'aurais plutôt dit que tu avais l'habitude. Tu sais avec le maquillage de clown, tout ça tout ça…

- Ta gueule, Duo.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Tro.

- Et puis je proteste ! Je n'avais pas du rouge à lèvres.

- Léna ?

-

Dans les dernières secondes Dorothy décida d'arrêter l'aspirateur et se mit à littéralement attaquer la langue du métis, utilisant la sienne comme un fleuret. Un coup dessus, un coup dessous. Avant de retourner et retourner comme on retournerait la terre, mettrait un champ en friche, quadrillant tout.

Attrapant tout sur son passage, envahissant tout au point que l'annexé se demanda si c'était bien sa bouche.

C'était horrible. Et Réléna grognait, ulcéré.

-

- Non, Duo, j'avais un gloss et ce n'est pas pareil. Pas le même effet. Pas le même pouvoir couvrant. Et il coûte plus cher que tous tes vêtements alors cesse de dénigrer ce que tu ne connais pas.

- … Je ne comprendrais jamais rien aux femmes.

- Et elles ne te comprendront jamais Wu Fei. Parole de femme.

-

Quand la blonde consentit à libérer les lèvres de Heero, celui-ci eut une mine dépitée quand celle de Dorothy était altière.

Elle replaça une de ses longues mèches derrière son oreille et demanda, prenant l'air de sa victime pour de la sexuelle stupéfaction.

Elle se rassit et Wu Fei était toujours appuyé contre le torse nu de Zechs comme si c'était normal.

La fête, quoi.

-

- Alors, Heero ?

-

Heero s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main.

Une énorme trace carmine absolument affreuse y resta. Il espérait que ça allait se nettoyer facilement. Il ne se doutait pas que ses lèvres étaient restées rouge-fraise-érotique-référence-gold19.

Il répondit.

-

- J'ai la bouche en surchauffe.

- Way to go, Dottie !

-

Duo était sincèrement admiratif.

-

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Maxwell. En surchauffe dis-tu, Heero.

-

Tout le monde avait oublié l'air dépité.

-

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir été labouré. Tu voulais faire pousser quoi dans ma bouche ? Je veux Tequila-Sama. Maintenant.

-

Les autres auraient bien ri mais ils savaient qu'il fallait éviter de rire avec Dorothy Catalonia, surtout une Catalonia ébranlée.

Sauf si on voulait perdre quelques dents. Ils avaient tous conscience, dans leur état d'ébriété, que le plus grand danger après Heero c'était elle ex aequo avec Quatre. Ils n'avaient aucune illusion, les autres, Shini-mon-derche', dragon-flamme-de-mes-deux et qui-es-tu Barton en tête, c'était du n'importe quoi.

La blonde Diva répondit sans perdre de sa superbe.

-

- Hmph. On voit que tu n'as pas eu de grandes expériences de baiser, Heero.

- On voit que tu as pratiqué assidûment le tracteur. C'était un baiser moissonneuse-batteuse. Et tu n'as récolté que du vent.

-

Dorothy cassa l'un de ses talons aiguilles.

Quatre eut un sourire sournois avant de se lever, sans laisser le temps à Yuy de souffler.

-

- Je vais prendre ta place, Duo. Tu auras le privilège des derniers. Et tu éviteras le rouge à lèvres. Autant que possible.

- Il tient un peu trop bien. Et puis tu vas pas me barber.

- Duo ?

- Tu sais que ce sera pas pire que Dot' donc t'y vas ! Stratège de mes deux !

- Merci pour ce vote de confiance, Duo !

- Ordure.

-

Ca c'était Dorothy. Le sourire de Quatre se fit perfide.

-

- Si j'avais été une ordure, Dorothy, j'aurais dit que j'avais rompu à cause de tes baisers et que Heero était la preuve de ce que j'avançais. Que tes baisers rendaient gay mais ça, c'est faux.

- Trop aimable. Par contre le sexe avec toi rend bisexuel, Quatre.

- Tu me l'as ôté de la bouche, Darling. A nous, Heero !

-

Heero était athée.

Heero pria Tequila-Sama.

-

-

**Tzusuku**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu – surtout à toi ma Lunanamoi ! Gros bisous !

Extrait du baiser n°6 :

- Il a mis sa bouche sous zéro ou quoi ?

- C'est comme ça qu'il embrasse, Duo. Tu comprends donc que c'est moi qui aie rompu ? Tu le vois de tes yeux !

-

Duo secoua la tête et se prit un jus d'oranges sans rien d'autres.

-

- Dot, je t'ai vu embrasser aussi. Je comprends que pour que vous vous soyez mis ensemble ne serait-ce qu'une seconde il a fallu plus d'alcool qu'il n'en faut pour saouler 1000 mercenaires. Et ah oui, une faille temporelle.

- Ca ne répond pas à ma question, Duo.

- Dot, j'aime mes noisettes où elles sont. Merci.

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy ¤ weekend ! ¤


	6. La Puissance du Minotaure

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : One-shot posté en 7 parties, romance, humour. Yaoi.**

**Rating : **T

C'est quoi ? Luna et moi sommes dans un lit, sur le point de dormir, en nous racontant quelques bêtises, des souvenirs... et ce monstre est né. C'était censé être court, l'intégralité fait 38 pages !

**Résumé : Les Preventers ont besoin de décompresser. Et ils ont trouvé un moyen excellent de le faire. Aux dépends d'un certain pilote ?**

**Dédicace : Pour ma Lunanamoi :) Merci ma crevarde pour ton nonospitalité !**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot.**

**PS : je poste bcp en ce moment. Mais c'est ce que je fais quand je suis contrariée ou inspirée, j'écris, ça peut s'arrêter du jour au lendemain. Je suis contente en tous cas de pouvoir partager :p**

**Avertissements : nos pilotes boivent quelques petits verres chez Quatre et surtout, ne bougent pas de chez Quatre. Les personnages ne subiront jamais les conséquences d'un abus, ceci est une fiction et vous êtes des êtres humains.**

* * *

**Les 7 baisers capitaux**

**-**

**Appartement de Quatre Raberba Winner, Genève, 24 mai AC 202, 00h55**

**-**

**Baiser n°6 : La puissance du Minotaure  
**

-

-

Quatre s'approcha de Heero avec les yeux de quelqu'un qui comprenait sa douleur mais qui surtout savait, de par son empathie, comment le satisfaire.

L'empathie étant basée sur les émotions, n'est-ce pas. Mais si l'empathie marchait, la harpie et le psychopathe seraient encore ensemble ?

Winner lui fit un sourire confiant.

Heero eut très très peur.

Puis il donna des petits baisers. Picora les lèvres de Heero à une vitesse vertigineuse.

On aurait dit qu'il allait lui faire bouffer ses dents à coups de boule.

Un peu comme Pepe le Putois sur sa pauvre chatte.

Ces vieux dessins-animés étaient des reportages, de véritables investigations. La chatte témoignait de sa souffrance et le putois de la fatuité masculine.

-

- Il a mis sa bouche sous zéro ou quoi ?

- C'est comme ça qu'il embrasse, Duo. Tu comprends donc que c'est moi qui aie rompu ? Tu le vois de tes yeux !

-

Duo secoua la tête et se prit un jus d'oranges sans rien d'autres.

-

- Dot, je t'ai vu embrasser aussi. Je comprends que pour que vous vous soyez mis ensemble ne serait-ce qu'une seconde il a fallu plus d'alcool qu'il n'en faut pour saouler 1000 mercenaires. Et ah oui, une faille temporelle.

- Ca ne répond pas à ma question, Duo.

- Dot, j'aime mes noisettes où elles sont. Merci.

- …

- Oh my GOD ?! Ces bras, ce fessier bombé et tendu de lutteur catégorie moins de 80 kilos…

-

Puis Quatre se saisit de la chaise de Heero avant de la pencher en arrière comme s'il dansait un tango, dans une démonstration de force exceptionnelle, la chaise étant d'un bois très très lourd et le métis étant loin d'être un poids plume.

Les pieds de Heero décollèrent du sol mais les cheveux ne bougèrent pas…

-

- Genre c'est naturel, mon cul !

- De quoi tu parles, Tro ?

- Ya rien qui bouge on dirait qu'il a une tignasse Playmobile. Il met du gel c'est sûr.

- Jaloux ?

- Oui, Duo. Je veux le même.

-

Duo haussa un sourcil.

-

- T'aurais pas plutôt voulu l'idée du baiser-tango ?

- Non la chaise est trop lourde. Quatre va morfler. Il transpire. Et il souffle comme un phoque.

- C'est ptet l'effet 'Ro…

- Non, Duo, il a les bras qui tremblent. C'est à la force de l'orgueil qu'il ne le lâche pas.

- C'est surtout parce que s'il le lâche il va se faire démolir, oui.

- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit, Maxwell.

-

Sous le mouvement brusque, Heero n'avait écarquillé ni les yeux, ni les lèvres… avant de sentir cette sempiternelle langue pagayer dans sa bouche, la pénétrant si profondément qu'il se demandait si Quatre n'allait pas se déboiter la mâchoire dans le mouvement.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à y aller avec la pelleteuse ? Il cherchait quoi dans sa bouche ?

De l'or ? Du pétrole ? Ses amygdales, il ne les avait plus.

-

- Pff, vous êtes juste jaloux… il me donne des frissons rien dans l'effort… et le basculement est siii romantiiiiique…

- Organise une déménagement-party, Léna-Chérie. Et tu en verras des hommes dans un effort utile.

- Une déménagement-party ?

- Quoi, tu n'as rien à te _mettre_, Réléna ?

- Oh, oui, Trowa… enfin, _non_, Trowa. Je viens juste de refaire la déco du palais…

- Je peux faire exploser deux-trois trucs chez toi, hein ! Je suis expert en la matière.

- Maxwell…

- Hmph, mauvaise idée.

- Quoi, Réléna ? Tu doutes de mon savoir-faire ? Si tu veux le voir pour le croire… faisons-le…

- Non. Les déménageurs ne ressemblent à quelque chose que dans les pubs, Duo. La plupart sont gringalets avec une force de titans ou ont des abdos nourris à l'alcool.

- Tu veux dire que Maxwell est un déménageur ?!

- Ta gueule, Wu Fei.

-

A ce rythme il lui faudrait un masque à oxygène ou un tuba parce que…

CRACK

Argh

Argh

ARRRRRRRRGH !

Quatre ne s'était pas déboité la mâchoire avec son serpentin humain. Par contre il avait réussi à bloquer la sienne.

Et personne ne l'avait entendu ? Ou tout le monde s'en foutait puisqu'ils avait Tequila-Sama. La preuve, ils ne faisaient plus le décompte. Les égoïstes.

-

- HHHHM ! HHHHN ! HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHN !

- Heero gémit de plaisir ?! Ca doit être bon… ça donne envie…

- Tant que je n'aurais pas vu l'expression de Heero je ne pourrais déterminer s'il s'agit de plaisir, j'ai déjà goûté et rejeté Quatre.

- Lui dit le contraire.

- Qui crois-tu ? Et puis Léna-Chérie, c'est un homme qui soulève un homme assis sur une chaise. Sa place est donc à l'asile, parce que ça n'a aucun intérêt. Ou alors dans un cirque, pour faire le spectacle.

- Hey !

- Je suis d'accord avec Trowa, Dorothy : « hey » C'est utile un homme viril.

- Il utilise plus de testostérones que de neurones, ici, Léna.

- Dorothy, si tu es réfractaire à la testostérone je comprends pourquoi vous n'avez pu rester ensemble.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Il y aurait eu conflit de testostérone, voyons. Ton côté masculin repousse le sien, chère amie.

-

Mais il le redressait à présent comme un bourrin, sans perdre de sa superbe et en évitant à Heero de se retrouver projeté en avant, les lèvres toujours collées aux siennes, bloquant un peu plus la mâchoire, apportant quelques larmes au coin de ses beaux yeux.

Le regard de Heero était ouvertement meurtrier et Quatre…

Quatre lui souriait. Il n'avait apparemment rien senti. Il était satisfait d'avoir ressenti le murmure de plaisir entre ses lèvres.

Hmmm…

-

- HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !

- Ah… il faut reconnaître que Winner est sexy quand il fait l'homme.

- Ah, ouais…

- Tro, arrête la bave.

-

Mais les veines du cou du sexy étaient très gonflées même après l'effort.

Et les bras de Quatre restèrent comme ceux d'un rugbyman en plein haka, avant-bras perpendiculaires au corps.

-

- Ca lui fait un cou de taureau. Ca fait moche.

- On s'en fout que ça fasse moche, Dot. Ca va avec ce qu'il a dans le pantalon. Et ça tu ne peux pas le nier, les douches, très peu flatteuses pour les mecs, réussissent à le mettre en avant.

- …

- Quatre est fort comme un Turc et monté comme un taureau. C'est donc un minotaure.

-

Sur un dernier sourire à un Heero ouvertement consterné, le blond entreprit de retourner à sa place raide comme un piquet.

Duo avait raison : il était vraisemblablement plus que parti.

Il s'était trompé de fauteuil.

Ou Trowa avait joué à la chaise musicale pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir sur lui.

-

- Oops. Désolé, Tro. J'ai la flemme de me lever.

- C'est rien, je la lève pour deux Mr Minotaure. Tu sais que j'adoore les taureaux. Je suis un matador.

- Hmm… je suis contre le mode essorage.

- Tu seras pour si tu es sur la machine pendant que le tambour tourne et que l'on se donne l'un à l'un à l'autre à son rythme tribal…

- Hmm…

- Mais pourquoi tu ne baisses pas les bras ?

- C'est… c'est une technique de relaxation ?

- En te coupant la circulation ? Ils sont où tes onguents que je puisse soulager tes articulations ?

- Dans ma chambre.

- Aww. Trop… loin.

-

De toute façon personne n'était en état de savoir qui était assis où et sur quoi.

Quatre avait un peu plus chaud et Trowa décida qu'il lui donnait chaud à avoir si chaud.

Du coup, il décida de lui couper le souffle : il fit glisser la chemise entrouverte de sur les épaules. Quatre avait la peau brûlante.

Trowa colla son verre vide contre son dos. Vide et frais. L'héritier Winner faillit en oublier la question qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue.

-

- Hmm… Alors, Heero ? Comblé ? Je te sens encore gémir…

-

Heero continuait à dévisager Quatre dans l'indifférence totale.

Puis, quand tous les regards convergèrent sur lui, il lança une œillade meurtrière à l'assemblée avant de débloquer lui-même sa mâchoire.

Le bruit était sinistre.

­-

- Ouch…

- Oui, Maxwell. Ouch.

- Tu me détestes, c'est ça ? Ton empathie elle a vu que j'avais besoin de me prendre des coups de tête ? Tu m'as pris pour un arbre ou quoi ?

- Enfin… Heero…

- C'était un baiser-pic-vert. C'était un baiser-marteau-piqueur. Un vrai bourrin.

- … Tu ne sais pas…

-

C'était difficile d'être frustré par la réponse de Heero quand la frustration s'était déportée sur un Trowa qui cessait les mouvements de va et vient du verre frais le long de son dos.

Heureusement, d'ailleurs, parce que si Quatre avait été dans son état normal, les lourdes chaises auraient volé.

Contrarier Quatre c'était s'exposer au moins à la destruction de quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur. Genre, sa colonie.

Alors sa maison…

Mais Heero n'était pas d'humeur à arrondir les angles.

-

- Oh la ferme, Quatre. Tu m'as déboité la mâchoire comme aucune barre à mine ou fellation n'a jamais réussi à le faire. Merde, j'ai fait exploser mon Gundam et ma mâchoire est toujours restée intacte. Ça fait plus mal que de se réduire une fracture. Marre de votre bouche-touze.

- …

- …

-

Ouch…

-

- J'ai été suffisamment torturé aujourd'hui pour ne plus jamais prêter mes lèvres à qui que ce soit ! Six soi-disant baisers, six catastrophes. Ah ils sont beau les pros. Foutez-moi la paix avec vos conneries et filez-moi la bouteille. Tout de suite.

-

Quatre et Trowa n'écoutaient plus. Quatre murmurait en arabe. Peut-être des excuses, peut-être autre chose.

Par contre Wu Fei grognait encore.

-

- Hey ! Tu as dit que j'étais le meilleur ! Homme sans parole. Et puis Maxwell n'est toujours pas passé.

- Hn.

-

Duo protesta. Il n'était pas suffisamment suicidaire pour passer sur un Heero véritablement excédé.

Et puis il était trop fier aussi, tous ces foirages fausseraient le résultat.

-

- Fei ! Je suis trop KO pour rouler des pelles.

- Maxwell. Je veux bien que la langue soit un muscle mais si tu n'arrives plus à la bouger, alors la Tequila est la solution à tous nos problèmes puisqu'elle réussit à te faire taire.

- Ha. Ha. Ha. T'as gagné, Wu, assume.

- …

- Et puis je suis plus d'humeur. Toutes ces bouches sur Heero ça donne vraiment pas envie.

-

Cette réponse eut le mérite de faire froncer les sourcils de Heero autant que de le soulager.

Fei caressait les cheveux de celui qu'il avait toujours appelé Merquise, distraitement.

Hmm ils étaient tout doux.

Puis il répondit.

-

- Je n'accepterais ma victoire que si elle est totale, sans le moindre doute possible.

- Il t'a dit que tu avais déjà gagné, Wu Fei.

- Je me fiche de ce qu'il dit, Zechs, enfin, qui écoute Maxwell ? Une victoire par forfait n'est pas une victoire.

- Wu Fei est-ce que tu t'écoutes ? Tu es out, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis.

- Non, Zechs.

- … Tu viens de m'appeler Zechs par deux fois. Et tu caresses mes cheveux.

- Si j'étais si out ce ne sont pas tes cheveux que j'aurais caressés.

-

Le sourire de Wu Fei était plein de promesses et out, bien sûr. Mais ses yeux pétillants revêtaient une douceur en même temps qu'une volonté farouche. Ainsi qu'une crevardise absolue.

Douceur ne signifiait en aucun cas naïveté, inexpérimence ne signifiait en aucun cas innocence et Zechs se retrouva perdu dans les prunelles fières et sombres.

Wu Fei reprit, fixant toujours un Zechs comme hypnotisé.

-

- Maxwell, tu te dois d'y aller. Et ma victoire sera totale.

-

Mais Maxwell n'était pas motivé.

-

- Non. Il a la gueule on dirait une capote dans son étui. J'embrasse pas ça. Alors tu as gagné, Wu, toutes mes félicitations.

-

Heero, qui avait récupéré la bouteille, but le pseudo-fond cul-sec de surprise.

Non, il ne tousserait pas.

Et tout le monde s'en foutait.

-

- Gagner par forfait n'est pas une victoire totale.

- Wu, une victoire est une victoire.

- Mais j'aurais toujours un doute !

- Je peux t'embrasser si tu veux, Wu et comme ça tu te fais une opinion ?

- J'ai pas une gueule de capote.

- 'Ro tu t'es pas regardé, tu peux pas savoir.

-

Dorothy constata que la dernière bouteille était terminée – et que Heero plissait les yeux, observant son reflet déformé dans le verre - et but le jus d'oranges au goulot, partageant avec Réléna qui s'était levée parce qu'elle avait soif elle aussi.

Elles se regardèrent brièvement, à demi nues qu'elles étaient.

De haut en bas, dessous parme, dessous noir.

Pas le même style mais sexy en diable.

La blonde sortit de but en blanc.

-

- Léna-Chérie. Tu as déjà essayé avec une fille ?

- Non et ça ne m'intéresse pas.

- Comment tu sais que ça ne t'intéresse pas si tu n'as pas essayé ?

- J'ai pas une gueule de capote.

- La ferme, Heero.

-

Réléna souffla bruyamment.

-

- Je n'ai jamais voulu coucher avec un bison et curieusement je n'ai pas besoin d'essayer pour savoir instinctivement que ce n'est pas mon truc.

- Ce n'est pas pareil, chérie… et je sais de quoi je parle, je me suis tapé Quatre, le décrocheur de mâchoire.

- Hey, sorcièrhmm… descends de ton bal..-aaaahhh….

- Merci pour l'interruption, Trowa.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Dorothy. Il ne me démonte pas la mâchoire… il suffit de mettre le pic-vert dans la machine à laver.

- Quand on ne veut pas, on ne veut pas, Dorothy. On n'a pas forcément besoin d'essayer pour savoir sinon on se taperait la terre entière.

-

Dorothy avait les yeux qui brillaient.

-

- Tu es juste prude, Léna-Chérie.

- Ah non. Par contre tu es frustrée, très chère.

-

Dorothy ronronna, se rapprochant de sa proie.

-

- Pour être frustrée il faut échouer… et je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse pas avec les filles, déjà ?

-

Zechs priait dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait pour ne pas avoir à assister à ça.

-

- Parce que je préfère les obélisques aux chapelles ardentes, c'est comme ça. Tu es belle mais tu ne m'excites pas. J'aime les hommes.

- Tu es sûre ? Sûre sûre ? Tu sais Heero a dit que j'étais masculine…

- Pas assez mâle ma fille.

- J'ai pas une gueule de capote dans son étui.

-

Duo essaya de ne pas rire trop fort. La soirée s'était plutôt bien passée et ils s'étaient changé les idées. Mais là ils étaient morts, la soirée touchait à sa fin.

Il se leva discrètement pour aller se coucher quand Wu Fei lui attrapa le bras.

-

- Maxwell t'y échapperas pas. Tu t'es bien marré, maintenant je veux voir. A moins que tu ne sois lâche ? Que tu aies peur de faire pire ?

-

Toucher à la fierté masculine… et vous obtiendrez une réaction en chaîne.

-

- Moi aussi je veux voir… si Trowa lâche ma bouche.

-

Quatre était en train de se faire méchamment rentrer dedans et ma foi il trouvait l'action aussi intrusive qu'agréable…

Tout était une question d'écoute et de point de vue. Un baiser s'apprenait et Trowa apprenait à attirer et maintenir l'attention de Quatre. Et il n'était pas chronométré.

-

- Hmm… je m'en fous… 'fais ce qu'il veut…

- Je veux voir pour retourner à nos moutons avec Wu Fei. Parce qu'il me regarde et ne me touche plus.

- Je veux voir pour échapper à Dorothy !

- Je veux voir… pour que Léna Chérie voie que quand on voit les mecs ici on préfère les filles…

- Chuis mort, foutez-moi la paix…

- Quoi Maxwell… t'as peur de l'embrasser ? C'est une bouche qu'il a, pas le triangle des bermudes.

- Fei…

- Chalalalalala my oh my…

-

Wu Fei qui se prenait pour le crabe de la petite Sirène.

… heureusement qu'il ne restait plus de Tequila.

-

- Ta gueule, Fei ! En plus ça va pas le faire, Heero dort.

-

Pour ainsi dire Heero ronflait.

Il ronquait comme un porc sur sa chaise, les lèvres entrouvertes, cuvant le peu qu'il avait bu.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Duo fasse la réflexion.

Dans un élan de fierté il dit, sans lever les yeux.

-

- Je dormais pas. Je reposais mes yeux.

- On y croit, Ro. Allez, bonne nuit.

-

Heero rouvrit soudainement les yeux, fixant Duo de son regard laser.

Il avait envie de lui rabattre son caquet et il ne connaissait qu'un seul moyen de le faire.

Celui qui avait écarté tout le monde sauf Wu Fei - si toutefois un baiser-insipide pouvait être une victoire, il fallait être saoul pour y voir plus -

-

- Je n'ai pas une gueule de capote dans son étui.

- Ouais, ouais, si tu veux, 'Ro

- Et si j'ai une gueule de capote neuve, Duo… viens l'essayer, voir si elle est à ta taille.

- …

- Ou plutôt, si _tu _es de taille.

-

Duo jaugea Heero et la bouteille vide à ses pieds et passa à côté de lui en baillant.

-

**Tsuzuku**

* * *

Haha ! Duo par-ci, Duo par-là... Duo, Duo, Duo... Duo rien du tout XD

Alors ? A votre avis il se passe quoi après ? Héhéhé.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu – surtout à toi ma Lunanamoi ! Gros bisous !

Extrait du dernier oneshot

- Hmm. Trop de coïncidences tuent les coïncidences et je maintiens que Wu Fei est le plus avisé. Réfléchissons… il faut un mobile.

- « A qui profite le crime » Heureusement qu'il ne reste plus de tequila.

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy ¤ fin de weekend ! ¤


	7. Poker Face

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : One-shot posté en 7 parties, romance, humour. Yaoi.**

**Rating : **T

C'est quoi ? Luna et moi sommes dans un lit, sur le point de dormir, en nous racontant quelques bêtises, des souvenirs... et ce monstre est né. C'était censé être court, l'intégralité fait 38 pages !

**Résumé : Les Preventers ont besoin de décompresser. Et ils ont trouvé un moyen excellent de le faire. Aux dépends d'un certain pilote ?**

**Dédicace : Pour ma Lunanamoi :) Merci ma crevarde pour ton nonospitalité !**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot.**

**PS : je poste bcp en ce moment. Mais c'est ce que je fais quand je suis contrariée ou inspirée, j'écris, ça peut s'arrêter du jour au lendemain. Je suis contente en tous cas de pouvoir partager :p**

**Avertissements : nos pilotes boivent quelques petits verres chez Quatre et surtout, ne bougent pas de chez Quatre. Les personnages ne subiront jamais les conséquences d'un abus, ceci est une fiction et vous êtes des êtres humains.**

* * *

**Les 7 baisers capitaux**

**-**

**Appartement de Quatre Raberba Winner, Genève, 24 mai AC 202, 00h55**

**-**

**Baiser n°7 : Poker Face  
**

-

Heero attrapa Duo par le bras.

-

- Pas si vite.

-

Duo haussa un sourcil…

-

- Oh, tension…

- Dorothy…

- Barbie Zechsy ? Laisse-moi profiter de la testostérone, s'il te plaît.

-

Jusqu'au jeu de regard. Dix secondes dans les yeux.

Un regard franc.

Puis.

-

- Si tu insistes…

-

Heero lâcha le bras.

Duo secoua la tête avant de faire un pas… et de s'écrouler sur le tapis, sous le rire général.

Il se releva péniblement et fit un doigt d'honneur à la volée.

Volée qui arrêtait de se papouiller ou de flirter et qui regardait un peu trop attentivement ce qui se produirait.

L'Américain s'approcha doucement de Heero, tendit la main et lui caressa le sommet du crâne du bout des doigts, en un gentil massage.

Le métis ferma les yeux, ignorant le petit regard gourmand que lui adressait l'ex Shinigami.

-

- Dix secondes.

- Wu Fei…

- Non mais Merquise dans...

- Oh, on est revenu à Merquise, maintenant ?

- Bref. Dans dix ans on y est encore et abrégeons ses souffrances puisque j'ai gagné.

- Si on avait vraiment voulu abréger ses souffrances…

-

Wu Fei tira l'oreille de Zechs.

Zechs pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps : la bouteille était vraiment, mais vraiment vide.

-

- Merquise, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est lui qui a cherché le plus Maxwell en sous-entendant qu'il n'était pas de taille. Moi au contraire, je lui disais que ce n'était pas le triangle des Bermudes.

- Tu as la mémoire sélective, Wu Fei.

- Non je veux gagner dans les règles et si ce sont les miennes c'est encore mieux. Mais dans ma grande mansuétude, je pense au bien être de ce pauvre Yuy.

- Comme c'est grand de ta part…

- Je sais, merci. Un homme sage peut être sensible. Il a tout de même subi coup sur coup un baiser-vache, un baiser moissonneuse-batteuse et un baiser pic-vert.

-

L'ex prince de Sanks haussa un sourcil blond.

-

- C'est mieux qu'un baiser-ninja.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

-

Wu Fei avait la mine renfrognée.

Et Zechs s'amusait… beaucoup.

Wu Fei était beau, que l'on soit pété ou non.

-

- C'est une proposition ou un défi ?

- Ni l'un ni l'autre, Merquise. Ni l'un ni l'….

-

Et Zechs l'embrassa justement parce que Wu Fei ne s'y attendait pas, malgré leur position, leur proximité. Oh joie…

Wu Fei se laissa engloutir et curieusement il ne se sentit ni vache, ni chèvre.

Pluton mouton, ravi d'être guidé.

Au même moment l'Américain penchait son visage et caressa les lèvres du métis de son souffle. Une fois, deux fois.

Puis il effleura la bouche-capote du métis de la sienne.

Délicatement, il n'était pas pressé, il avait juste sommeil, ce qui n'était pas une raison pour bâcler.

Duo sentit Heero respirer plus fort : il voulait en finir, il avait subi les invasions barbares après tout, normal qu'il perde patience.

Mais c'était justement parce qu'ils s'y étaient pris comme des buses que l'ex Shinigami prenait tout son temps.

Il montrait que l'important était de participer. Et, surtout, de donner envie de participer.

-

- Heero a fermé les yeux pour la première fois ! Je veux un baiser de Duo !

- Moi d'abord, Léna.

- Je suis princesse !

- Je suis Dorothy Catalonia.

- … Ok. Toi d'abord ?

-

Puis il piqua les lèvres de Heero de petits baisers, tous légers, sur le dessus de la lèvre supérieure, juste au coin des lèvres, sur la lèvre inférieure, juste dessous puis de nouveau au coin des lèvres, mais à gauche cette fois. Des baisers-éclairs, des esquisses : des lèvres jamais où on les attendait et où on finissait par les attendre, d'ailleurs.

Des lèvres d'abord fermées puis à peine entrouvertes. Des lèvres d'abord sèches puis humidifiées de la pointe de la langue. Des lèvres dérobées.

Des lèvres dérobées et…

-

- Il se laisse désirer…

- C'est mieux que de laisser à désirer, Merquise.

- A peu de chose près c'est un baiser à la Wu Fei. Attendez avant de vous emballer.

- C'est lui qui l'emballe, Barton. Nous on constate.

- Wu Fei, on a mieux à faire…

-

Voyant que les vingt secondes imparties étaient écoulées – et surtout que Quatre s'était laissé déconcentrer, damned -, Trowa préféra s'adresser au bon dieu qu'à ses saints, sceptique.

-

- Stop ! Alors ? Ce baiser de voleur ?

-

Heero répondit contre les lèvres de Duo. Tout du moins il essayait.

-

- Baiser-papillon. On veut l'attraper. Et il fuit.

-

Quatre haussa un sourcil.

-

- Les vingt secondes sont passées, Heero.

- Hmm hmm.

-

Mais Heero n'écoutait plus.

Les lèvres dérobées étaient… recherchées.

Le métis, d'abord passif, se mettait à suivre le mouvement, incliner légèrement la tête dans un sens ou dans l'autre… et Duo se dérobait toujours

Alors Heero employa les grands moyens. Il glissa les doigts sous le débardeur noir, sur les reins nus de l'ex Shinigami pour l'attirer à lui. L'amener à s'asseoir sur lui. Ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait avec aucun des candidats.

-

- Hey !

- Reviens-là…

-

Quatre protesta pour la forme.

-

- Mais…

-

Mais Heero ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

-

- La ferme, Quatre.

- …

- Quand c'était ton tour, on m'a laissé mourir. Foutez-moi la paix.

- Mais…

- Un bon baiser est un baiser auquel on a envie de répondre. D'ailleurs si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je coupe la ligne.

-

Réléna, visiblement impressionnée, demanda, fébrile.

-

- Euh Duo ? Heero il embrasse comment.

-

Duo avait l'air aux anges.

-

- Hmm… comme j'aime…

- Et euh… tu aimes être embrassé comment ?

-

Réléna avait visiblement faim. Ce qui mettait Heero dans un état langoureux…

-

- …

- Duo ?

- Hmm ?

- Tu voudrais pas m'apprendre à embrasser Heero ?

- Omae o korosu.

-

Et ils repartirent dans un ballet de langue.

Wu Fei fronça les sourcils très fort.

Copieusement dégoûté.

Il en oublia l'Adonis suspendu à ses lèvres somme toutes délicieuses.

-

- Non mais y a un truc qui va pas.

- Tu es mauvais perdant, Wu Fei ?

-

Le Chinois fut magnanime.

-

- Oui mais ce n'est pas ça, Zechs.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

-

Wu Fei se donna un air sérieux et très sage.

-

- Je veux bien qu'aucune de nos techniques ne soit au goût de Yuy et je m'en remettrai puisque j'oublierai tout de cette soirée. Mais le fait que le baiser de Maxwell soit extraordinaire ?

- Ben voyons. Tu veux te donner l'air de Confucius mais tu n'en as que l'anus. C'est de la jalousie et de la fierté mal placés.

- Si tu veux, Barton… Mais le fait que Duo sache exactement comment l'embrasser ?

-

Dorothy arrêta d'avoir l'air de vouloir bouffer Réléna et se tourna vers la scène.

-

- En faisant tout ce que nous n'avons pas fait, ou plutôt, en reprenant un peu de tout en version édulcorée et progressive.

- Cela ne manque pas de logique, Catalonia… Mais le fait que Heero ne veuille pas que Duo nous apprenne ce qu'il faut faire pour le satisfaire ?

-

Zechs s'échinait à faire récupérer l'attention de Wu Fei, en vain.

Il grogna.

-

- C'est un peu normal après ce que nous lui avons « fait subir »

- Ce repentir est tout à ton honneur, Zechs. Mais… et le fait que Heero ne veuille pas que Duo nous embrasse… tout court ?

-

Quatre résista à l'envahisseur Trowa et sembla réfléchir.

Bon, il dodelinait de la tête mais il croyait avoir un air pénétré.

-

- Wu Fei a raison… Wu Fei a parfaitement raison. On s'est fait avoir…

- Quatre, c'est grotesque. On a voulu profiter de Heero et ça s'est retourné contre nous, il faut juste l'admettre !

-

Quatre repoussa Trowa.

-

- Hmm. Trop de coïncidences tuent les coïncidences et je maintiens que Wu Fei est le plus avisé. Réfléchissons… il faut un mobile.

- « A qui profite le crime » Heureusement qu'il ne reste plus de tequila.

-

Trowa était frustré. Quatre frétillait sur ses genoux mais pas pour les bonnes raisons.

-

- La ferme, Trowa.

-

Quatre se releva et fit les cent pas.

Enfin… il fit le deux-pas. Un intelligent assis va plus loin qu'un con qui marche mais un mec bourré ne fera jamais plus de deux pas sans se casser la gueule.

Le dieu Quatre parla.

-

- Ca aurait tout son sens… M'est avis que Maxwell et Yuy sont ensembles et que ce dernier a voulu voir si l'herbe était plus verte ailleurs. Nous sommes un échantillon représentatif de ses critères – héroïques, intelligents, charismatiques, charmeurs, puissants, n'ayons pas peur de dire beaux et sexy.

- Oh je t'en prie, n'en jette plus.

- Et un peu, euh… fêlés sur les bords, voilà, tu es content, Trowa ou tu veux te faire jeter ?

- …

- Et donc…

- Il s'est servi de nous. On le prenait pour un cobaye… mais nous étions les cobayes. Ca pourrait tenir debout, Quatre. Ca pourrait tenir si… si ce n'était pas moi qui avais lancé le « je n'ai jamais connu de baisers »

-

Réléna était on ne peut plus sceptique mais elle avait juste l'air bovine.

-

- Et si Heero n'avait pas rebondi. Si Heero n'avait pas attiré l'attention sur lui car il pouvait mentir, lui…

- Et je serais quoi dans ton plan, Cortex ? La complice ?

-

Quatre poursuivit, illuminé.

Heero et Duo s'en donnait à cœur joie de manière écoeurante.

-

- Oh non. Tu es l'excuse parfaite, princesse. Tu lui as fourni à la fois une occasion et un alibi. Tu es ce qui est censé prouver que ce que Wu Fei pense et ce que je dis n'a strictement aucun sens.

- Ah, tu vois !

- Seulement Réléna…

- Hmm ?

-

Quatre prit un air mystérieux. Bon, enfin presque.

-

- Seulement tout cela est trop parfait. C'est pour cela que ça pèche. C'est trop génial. Tout a une raison à tout et pourtant il y a un hic. Ça fait douter, mais on ne peut rien prouver.

-

Wu Fei bailla, pencha la tête et s'endormit comme un porc, pour le plus grand bonheur de Zechs parce qu'un Wu Fei qui parlait...

Jusqu'aux ronflements d'alcool.

Jusqu'à la goutte de bave sur son épaule.

Dorothy poursuivit le délire.

-

- Le plan infaillible. Heero n'a jamais manifesté le moindre intérêt pour nous autre qu'amical. Et donc ça le rend insoupçonnable. Très, très bien vu…

-

Réléna tapa du pied et fit trembler tous ses membres.

Et tous ceux qui étaient dans la pièce.

-

- Non mais la moissonneuse-batteuse et le pic-vert, vous vous entendez parler ? Et si Heero était tout simplement trop bourré pour avoir un jugement correct, comme vous, là ? Et si Duo avait moins bu que nous et un contrôle plus avancé de ses lèvres et de son cerveau ? Et si on n'avait été victimes que de nous-mêmes ?

- Si tu es toi-même bourrée, pourquoi t'écouterais-je Léna-Chérie ? Pourquoi toi tu aurais raison ?

- Parce que c'est ridicule ?

- Pas plus que ta mèche, Trowa. Et pourtant, elle existe.

-

Heero eut soudain un mouvement un peu plus rageur et bascula en arrière un peu trop violemment…

-

- HMMMMPH !

- Aaaaaahmph !

-

Tombant à la renverse et emportant le pauvre Duo – et la chaise de 20 kilos – avec lui.

Un crack. Et un Ko Technique.

Quatre, de surprise, retomba sur les cuisses de Trowa et se cogna la tête contre la sienne, les assommant tous les deux par la même occasion.

Zechs rejoignit Wu Fei au pays des pochetrons bienheureux.

Ne restaient que Dorothy et Réléna.

La lionne blonde et émit un sourire bestial.

-

- Ne reste que nous deux…

-

Réléna haussa un sourcil et répondit.

-

- Non-non.

-

Et décocha un magistral coup de poing, l'envoya valser par terre.

Dans le feu de l'action elle attrapa Réléna qui retomba sur elle et se cogna également.

Bonne nuit tout le monde.

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tard.**

-

Quatre ronflait sur les pecs de Trowa, mignon et sexy à souhait, avec une haleine indescriptible.

Le pauvre se lèverait avec un mal de crâne carabiné mais bon, il connaissait des techniques antimigraines très efficaces.

Il caressa distraitement les cheveux blonds quand un mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention.

Réléna avait apparemment dormi sur les fesses de Dorothy. Ou tout du moins Dorothy s'était endormie sur le ventre et sur le parquet, tandis que la princesse s'était servie des rondeurs charnues comme d'un oreiller qui paraissait confortable : ni trop ferme ni trop mou.

Se sentant observée elle observa à son tour et tenta un petit sourire timide. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se voyaient dans cet état mais c'était toujours un peu flou au début.

Le sourire timide se changea en moue interrogative quand les yeux de la ministre rencontrèrent ceux de Trowa, délicieusement taquin.

Elle haussa un sourcil auquel Trowa répondit en chuchotant.

-

- Ca aurait pu marcher, tu sais ?

-

Réléna lui aurait bien répondu « ta gueule, j'ai mal au crâne ».

Au lieu de cela elle répondit.

-

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Ca aurait pu marcher, ton plan.

- Quel plan ?

- Tu voulais qu'on t'embrasse. Tu avais le feu aux fesses, avoue, mais Heero t'a damé le pion dans son innocence.

- C'est ridicule, Trowa. Et puis Heero ? Innocent ? Tu as trop fréquenté les comètes, toi. Quatre ne t'a vraiment pas loupé quand il t'a expédié dans l'espace.

-

Trowa se retint d'arracher une mèche à Quatre au souvenir de son errance spatiale.

Il posa ses lèvres sur son front à la place. Et lui ferait payer d'une manière tout à fait satisfaisante plus tard.

-

- Ce n'est pas plus ridicule que les théories foireuses de tout à l'heure. Pas ridicule quand on sait qu'aucun d'entre nous n'est moche. Pas ridicule quand on sait que c'est toi qui a dit « je n'ai jamais connu de baisers »

- C'est censé me disculper je te le rappelle !

- Là je rejoins Wu Fei, Dorothy et Quatre : quand tout a un sens, quand il n'y a pas d'inconnue, c'est qu'on l'a _rendu_ parfait. Si on l'a rendu parfait il y a manipulation. S'il y a manipulation, il y a plan et donc schisme.

- ?

- L'absence de mobile ne fait pas un alibi, Réléna.

- Mais quel mobile ? Pourquoi je voudrais vous embrasser ?

-

Trowa leva les yeux au plafond.

-

- Réléna. Tu as passé ton adolescence à nous bouffer des yeux. Si on avait du écouter tes phéromones on aurait passé notre temps à faire des orgies.

- J'ai passé mon adolescence à reluquer Heero… et Quatre… et Wu Fei.

- Tu vas me dire que tu trouves Duo et moi moches ?

- Oui, parfaitement.

- …

- Oui, vous étiez moches à l'adolescence et je ne vous reluquais pas.

-

Trowa sourit doucement.

-

- Tu parles au passé.

- Bref.

- Tout t'accuse. C'est toi qui a dit « je n'ai jamais connu » et sans cette niaiserie pseudo romantique nous n'en serions pas là. Tout est parti de toi. Donc tout mène à toi. Ton plan n'a pas marché mais tu en as profité pour embrasser ton rêve d'adolescente. Plutôt bien joué.

-

Elle prit un peu mieux appui sur les fesses de Dorothy.

-

- N'importe quoi. C'est une coïncidence tout ça. J'allais boire mon verre, comme vous, donc a priori je n'allais embrasser personne. Je voulais juste oublier ma journée, comme vous.

- Tu allais boire ton verre, oui. Mais tu ne l'as pas bu.

- Personne n'a eu l'occasion de le boire, ce verre, parce que Heero a lancé son t-shirt et la Terre s'est arrêtée de tourner. Par contre ma tête a pris le relais.

- Certes. Mais vu qu'aucun d'entre nous n'a eu l'occasion de boire, personne ne saura donc si tu allais _vraiment_ boire le tien ou si tu as voulu te rendre insoupçonnable.

-

Dorothy commençait à bouger. Réléna l'assomma pour avoir la paix. Elle ne se sentait pas de se faire draguer par sexy fesses.

Réléna répondit.

-

- Tu oublies un tout petit truc dans mon plan infaillible faillible. Tu oublies que c'est Quatre qui a dit qu'il fallait y remédier. C'est Quatre qui a dit qu'il fallait remédier au manque de Heero. C'est lui qui a mis la pression le premier. Et c'est encore lui qui a mis le coup de grâce.

- …

- Alors ? Quel serait son mobile ? Serait-il mon complice ?

- …

- Allez, rendors-toi Pochetron Holmes.

-

Un peu plus loin, un nez qui avait visiblement doublé de volume se mit à tressauter au creux d'un cou format torticolis.

Rire même doucement faisait mal à la tête, mal à tout.

Quand votre corps se réveille avant vous, vous avez tout le loisir de protester vivement.

Surtout après un rouler-bouler et le dossier d'une chaise contre les reins, perpendiculaire à votre corps.

Surtout quand l'autre corps était littéralement écrasé sous le votre

Surtout quand votre bras droit était sous le corps que vous écrasiez.

L'autre bras de Duo était… quelque part. Il ne le sentait plus, ce qui était mauvais signe.

-

- Ha, ha, ha aïe.

- Duo ?

- Hmm ?

- Pourquoi tu rigoles ?

-

Oui, il y avait quoi se le demander. Tout le corps de Heero lui faisait mal.

De son corps coincé sous celui de Duo, jusqu'à ses mains qui étaient coincées sous le dossier de la chaise.

Duo n'avait pas la force de bouger. Par contre Heero a fini par péter un câble et par balancer la chaise à travers le salon.

Personne ne se réveilla.

-

- Parce que j'entends des conneries depuis tout à l'heure…

- Hm ?

- Ils ont du mal à croire que je sois juste bon.

- Et ils ont raison. Je déteste ta manière d'embrasser, Duo.

- Oh purée, ce que c'est réciproque.

- Je t'embrasse comme tu aimes.

- Et je t'embrasse comme un papillon.

-

Ils pouffèrent puis cessèrent instantanément.

Trop aïe.

Et ils étaient parfaitement sincères en plus.

-

- Je voulais juste leur fermer le clapet. Ils étaient nuls, pas moi et ils avaient tendance à prétendre le contraire.

- Moi aussi je voulais leur faire fermer, m'ont traité de lâche et toi aussi. Tout est passé dans le regard, comme quand on bosse ensemble.

- Hn. Ce baiser-torture c'était pour la mission.

-

C'était presque le pire baiser.

S'il y avait un classement du meilleur au pire, ce serait.

Wu Fei

Puis tout le monde au même niveau sauf Quatre. Quatre étant le suprême de l'horreur.

-

- Et quelle mission… j'ai fait des efforts pour tenir, tu sais, 'Ro. T'embrasses comme un vieux qui a perdu son dentier.

- Et toi tu embrasses comme une capote trop grande : beaucoup d'ambition, très peu de moyens.

-

Duo éclata de rire.

Celle-là il ne l'attendait pas.

-

- Très peu de moyens, très peu de moyens… comme tu y vas.

- Tes moyens je les sens, tu sais.

- Tes moyens aussi par la même occasion.

- Hn.

-

Et vu l'état de fatigue et de compression, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à sentir.

Duo haussa un sourcil naze.

-

- Et c'est la gueule de Capote qui se fout d'un confrère ?

-

Heero murmura dans ses cheveux, la mâchoire un brin douloureuse.

Il tuerait Quatre.

-

- On parle de ce qu'on connaît, Duo-Rex. On a donné le change et ça a marché. Mais on ne s'est pas embrassés.

- Ouep. Par contre… c'est vrai que ça s'apprend au contact de la victime, un baiser.

- Hn.

-

Duo resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de dire.

-

- J'admets que ça a fini par ne pas être aussi inintéressant qu'au départ et ce n'était pas gagné.

- Hn. C'était laborieux et moins ennuyeux à mourir à la fin, effectivement.

- …

- …

- …

-

Au moment où Duo tenta de se relever, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Heero.

Ils étaient débordants de nuit blanche et il y avait quelques rides d'épuisement au coin de ses yeux, les rendant un peu plus en amande.

Il avait de longs cils qui flirtaient avec ses pommettes, sans jamais les toucher, ce n'était pas un monstre.

Il avait le teint plus pâle et les cheveux moins ébouriffés que la veille, alors qu'il avait fait un rouler-bouler.

Il avait une ombre de barbe et la bouche entrouverte.

Il était à tomber par terre même après une croisade dans sa bouche, une cuite et une cascade.

Il était en train de parler.

-

- Je vois que tu m'observes. Ca te dit de retenter l'expérience ?

- …

-

Duo se prit directement l'haleine-du-matin de Heero dans le nez qui, si elle n'était pas aussi lamentable que l'haleine d'une vraie et complète nuit de sommeil, n'était pas le plus doux des aphrodisiaques.

-

- … Après un lavage de dents ?

- Pourquoi ?

-

Parce que Heero avait observé Duo qui l'observait.

Parce que les longs cheveux nattés-dénattés brouillons.

Parce que les yeux de crapaud-buffle-j'ai-sommeil et les joues de hamster-du-matin.

Parce que le sourire avec la canine cassée.

Parce que ses lèvres, quand même.

-

- Parce que tu es plus intéressant quand tu la fermes et j'apprécie le goût de ta bouche.

- Embrasse Tequila Sama.

-

Heero retrouva l'usage d'une de ses mains (avec pertes et fracas, si ankylosées qu'elles étaient, assommées par la chute) et l'index sur la bouche de Duo.

-

- Pas la même forme. Pas la même texture. Pas la même douceur.

-

Duo s'écarta du doigt.

Mauvaise action.

-

- Un baiser ça se travaille dans la tête, aussi. Un baiser ça se communique par les yeux. Un baiser doit laisser des frissons d'anticipation, même si on connaît la bouche que l'on va effeuiller puis, fouiller.

- …

- Un baiser ça se désire. Là je ne veux pas t'embrasser, 'Ro. Avec ou sans lavage de dents.

-

Quand on avait envie d'un baiser, l'haleine du matin n'arrêtait personne.

A moins d'être un vrai monstre.

Par contre le concert de ronflements de pochetrons cuvant…

-

- Hn.

-

Heero riva à nouveau ses yeux à ceux de Duo. Un regard complètement différent.

Puis son regard dériva vers sa bouche avant de remonter jusqu'aux ténèbres indigo.

-

- Heero ?

-

Pour redescendre sur ses lèvres, très lentement, lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent et d'où s'échappèrent un souffle régulier.

Puis le regard remonta encore et trouva les pupilles dilatées.

-

- Hmm ?

-

Les prunelles de Heero étaient si intenses qu'elles en intensifiaient celles de Duo.

Heero donnait à Duo la chair de poule rien qu'à le regarder.

Leur premier faux-baiser ne valait pas le baiser des yeux.

Le baiser-show ne valait pas le baiser chaud.

-

- J'embrasse pas les gueules de capotes, j'ai dit.

-

Heero lui décocha un sourire ravageur.

-

- Hm-hm. Je te regarde, c'est tout.

- Tu m'embrasses avec les yeux, Heero.

-

Heero plissa des yeux.

-

- Mais toi tu ne m'embrasses pas vraiment alors de quoi tu te plains ?

- Tu me donnerais presque chaud à me regarder comme ça.

-

Heero défia son torticolis et souleva légèrement la tête du sol, ses faisceaux bleus toujours aussi pénétrants.

-

- Je réitère ma question. Tu veux retenter l'expérience ?

-

Duo avança vers le visage du métis, se prenant au jeu.

-

- Hmm… pourquoi pas si…

- Si ?

- Si tes lèvres retrouvent un aspect normal. J'embrasse pas les gueules de capote.

-

Ils étaient en train de se bouffer des yeux, de respirer un souffle qui devenait sensuel, car tous leurs sens étaient en éveil, oui.

Heero posa ses mains endolories directement sur les fesses de Duo.

Avant d'en remonter une jusque dans ses cheveux, pour pencher sa tête vers son visage.

Oh, il avait eu le mérite d'être surpris.

Le métis répondit.

-

- Tu feras une exception.

-

­

Et il le dévora comme un salaud.

-

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH QUI A BALANCE MA CHAISE ?

- Laissez, je m'en occupe.

-

Et Trowa, réveillé pour la seconde fois, s'en est occupé en pinçant un point sur sa nuque. Il était d'humeur à dormir.

Il mettrait un sacré bout de temps à mettre la moindre goutte d'alcool dans sa bouche.

-

- Ancêtres… fierté… dragon… gagné… pas un ninja !

- Appelle-moi Domina-Catalonia.

- Heero, sauve-moi ! Nan, je blague, sauve-toi !

-

Quoique, pour surprendre Wu Fei si fier de sa bêtise…

Pour halluciner et voir Duo et Heero y aller gaiement.

Pour être ensemble tout simplement.

Il pourrait supporter une migraine. Avec modération.

A quand la prochaine ?

Euh... dans très, très, trèèèèès longtemps, sinon son organisme ne s'en remettrait pas.

-

-

**Au risque de me répéter : nos pilotes boivent quelques petits verres chez Quatre et surtout, ne bougent pas de chez Quatre. Les personnages ne subiront jamais les conséquences d'un abus, ceci est une fiction et vous êtes des êtres humains.**

-

-**  
**

**OWARI**

* * *

Finito !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu – surtout à toi ma Lunanamoi ! Gros bisous !

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy ¤finito ¤


End file.
